


Be Careful What You Wish For

by ForeverDelighted



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDelighted/pseuds/ForeverDelighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Anna wants is for her sister to be happy. In Anna's mind the best way to happiness is true love. One night she makes a wish on a wishing star, asking that her sister will fall into the arms of the one for her! Shame Anna didn't know that you better be careful what you wish for, as it may just come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Wish Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: A Wish Gone Wrong
> 
> So after seeing Frozen I just knew that somewhere out there people would be writing Jelsa stories and of course I just had to check it out. After reading the most amazing fan fictions ever, and seeing the beautiful artwork for the pairing, I fell in love with them. Jelsa fans this is all your fault, you and all your amazing, wonderful works have overwhelmed me with feels. I decided I wanted to contribute something to this incredible fandom, so here it is 'Be Careful What You Wish For.' Fingers crossed I do everything justice! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Gaurdians. If I did Elsa and Jack Frost would be married already.

"Do you want a build a-"

"Anna, I am trying to work" Elsa cut in.

Anna let out a low groan and flopped down on to the chair in front of Elsa's desk. She glared distasteful at the stacks of paperwork, books and sheets of paper stacked high and neatly, acting as a barrier between her and her sister.

_'Well... At least it isn't a door'_ Anna thought, blowing a stray strand of her hair from her face.

"So... what is it you're doing? Anything interesting?" Anna asked, strumming her fingers down one of the stacks of papers, not noticing how they wobbled dangerously close to falling over.

"I'm afraid it's nothing that would interest you, Anna" Elsa said with a soft, pitying smile.

"Try me" Anna said. "I'll have you know I can be very interested in queeny business."

"Queeny business?" Elsa said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, all the stuff that comes with being a queen. Dealing with trades, trying to keep up good relationships with other kingdoms, keeping the villagers hap-wahh!" Anna let out a squeal as the paper she had been toying with toppled forward, taking down with it two other stacks and effectively burying her within their depths.

"You forgot dealing with troublesome sisters too" Elsa sighed, shaking her head. She had just finished alphabetising those sheets.

Anna dug her way out of the mini paper mountain and gasped for air. Glancing nervously up at her sister she let out a nervous giggle. "Ha, ha... Oops" she shrugged sheepishly.

Elsa dragged her hand down her face and met her sisters eyes with an icy stare of annoyance.

"I'm so sorry!" Anna apologised, struggling her way out of the paper mass. "I swear I'll fix-wahhh!"

Anna slipped on a sheet of paper, her arms flailing wildly in the air as she reached for anything to regain her balance. Unfortunately she grabbed the next stack of paper work, bringing half of it down onto her as she collided with the floor and causing the other half to fall backwards, igniting a domino effect on all the other piles and stacks.

Elsa watched in horror as all her hard work collapsed around her. Paper flew into the air and slowly fluttered to the ground around the two sisters. Only the sound of paper scratching the marble floor as it landed filled the air.

Elsa shut her eyes, breathing in deeply. "Anna."

A beat passed.

"Yes... Elsa?" Anna winced as the room grew colder. Raising to her feet she brushed off stray pieces of paper that had caught onto her dress.

"In future when I'm carrying out my paperwork I hope you'll understand that I'll be bolting the door shut."

Anna bit her lip, casting her gaze to the ground. She hadn't meant to mess up her sisters work, she had just wanted to show an interest in what she did. The strain in Elsa's voice told Anna that her sister was biting back her anger for her sake. She still struggled to keep her powers under control, particularly when she got upset or emotional.

Noticing her sisters sorrowful look, Elsa felt a twinge of guilt stir inside her. Clearing her throat she caught Anna's attention. "Only... temporarily. At least until the top priority work is done. I actually quite enjoy your company when I work" Elsa said, raising off her seat.

Anna's face visibly lit up at the comment. "Oh come on, who dosen't love my compan-"

"When your being quiet that is" Elsa teased, with a sly smile.

"Hey!" Anna shouted, hardly suppressing a grin.

"Now what is it you came here to talk about? I assume you didn't come here only to sabotage my work" Elsa smiled teasingly as she linked arms with her sister, leading her towards the door.

"Oh actually I was wondering if, only if you wanted to that is, you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"Anna! Breath" Elsa cut in, raising one hand to stop her sister from rambling on as she often did.

"Oh sorry!" Anna laughed nervously, pushing her braid behind her ear. "Well Kristoff and I are going out for a picnic and I was wondering if you would like to join us?"

"I'm sorry Anna but I don't want to intrude on your courtship with Kristoff" Elsa replied politely.

"What no-" Anna said hurriedly, unlinking her arm from her sisters and instead stepping in front of her. "You wouldn't be intruding! I, I mean we, we being Kristoff and me, want you to come!"

"Anna it wouldn't be fair on the both of you" Elsa said, clasping her hands. "You go and have fun. I have to finish up cleaning the mess in here."

"A mess that I made! I'll help you clean it up and then we can both go out and-"

"Anna, for the millionth time it's fine. You should go out and spend time with him just the two of you, I know you don't get to spend as much time with him by yourself as you would like. So go and take advantage of this."

Anna's eyes lit up, signalling to Elsa that her sister had a way around her excuse. "But we won't be on our own. It's Valentine Day, you know, so there'll be hundreds of other couple there so you can come! You're not intruding, really!" Anna said excitedly, grabbing her sisters hands. "And with so many people there it won't be as awkward as it would if it were just the three of us!"

If anything it would probably be far more awkward being surrounded by couples left, right and centre. Elsa's smile faltered at the thought.

"Anna I can't" she said, pulling away from her sisters grasp. "We can all go out together another time but right now I have this to deal with. It's a part of my responsibility as a queen."

Elsa appreciated her sisters attempts but her work had to come first for now. It was her duty and responsibility as Queen and she had to put her people's needs before her own. Besides, in all honesty, she didn't feel very comfortable with the idea of joining the two lovers on their outing, especially knowing she would be surrounded by other couples.

"So you're pulling the Queen card on me, huh?" Anna scowled, crossing her arms.

Elsa offered her sister an apologetic shrug. "Its effective."

Anna let out a sigh, pouting her lip out as she left. Once out she popped her head back through the door and called out her sisters name, causing Elsa to turn back around.

"You know, with it being Valentines day and all who knows" Anna smiled slyly, "If you come you might find... the one."

"The what?" Elsa spluttered, face flushing.

"Oh you know" Anna said nonchalantly, shrugging as she swung open the door, hanging onto the handle. "Your Prince Charming. Your one true love. Your soul mate. The one your destined to be with!"

Anna's eyes dazed off into the distance as she thought of all the blessing of romance. She was a romantic at heart, and the idea of her sister finding that person that gave her that fuzzy feeling inside that Kristoff gave her, filled he heart with glee. Oh how she wished her sister could experience it, to know of the happiness it brought.

Elsa, red faced, waved her hands in the air as though shooing away the idea. "Really Anna, I don't have time for such fantasies and nonsense."

Anna snapped out of her stupor and took on a look of offence. "Now hold on a second. Nonsense? Love isn't nonsense Elsa! It's beautiful and fulfilling! Oh and when your true love kisses you and you get those butterflies in your stomach, oh I swear I could soar!"

Elsa face reddened even more, if it were possible. She did not want to hear this from her sister. "Anna, I'm sorry, I love you dearly but leave. Now!"

With a wave of her hand a blast of snow went hurtling toward her day dreaming sister. Anna came out of her romantic notions just in time to let out a yelp and close the door before the snow blast hit the door and froze it over, locking the princess on the outside.

"Hey! No fair! I thought we agreed on no ice magic when we're having a discussion!" Anna shouted into the room, slamming her fists into the door. A kick was the next resort, a kick that Elsa guessed Anna quickly regretted as she could hear the series of hisses and ouch's and curses at the door after. "Fine! Be stubborn!"

The Queen approached the door and placed an ear against the ice. She listened to the receding footsteps but didn't make to move away from the door.

_'Five... four... three... two...one'_ Elsa sighed.

Right on cue Elsa heard the thundering footsteps of her sister as she raced down the corridor and stopped behind her office door.

"I'm sorry Elsa! And I completely understand-" Anna went on a little mumbled ramble that Elsa found difficult to translate from behind the door. "Anyways. I love you. And I'll see you at dinner okay! Bye!"

This time when she could no longer hear her sisters footsteps Elsa removed her ear from the door and took a step away. The Queen kept her eyes shut as she turned away from door. Daring to open her eyes see took in the sight of the damage her sister had done to all her paperwork.

A self-pitying wail escaped her. This was going to take hours to fix! Piles of papers scattered the room, some magically having found their way half way across the room while others were sticking out at odd angles from the furniture. Gazing up, Else winced as she saw some of the paper captured within the chandelier. How was she meant to get them down from all the way up there?

Why? Why her? She had been up for two nights straight alphabetizing and categorising everything and now everything was everywhere! The annoyance and anger she felt over the situation swept through her and the ground around feet began to ice over.

A knock on the door knocked her from her pity party.

"Yes?" she called out tiredly, crossing her arms and scowling at the ice around her.

"Your majesty I'm terribly sorry. But the paperwork you've been working on-" a servant, Hugo by the sounds of it, called out. There was a certain skittish tone to the way he was speaking, and a sinking feeling settled in Elsa's stomach as a result of it.

"Yes... what about it?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Immediately she chided herself for being so negative. 'I doubt it'll be anything as bad as what's already happened. Stay positive Elsa. Stay-'

"Well it turns out there that was last years paperwork... heh, heh, this years paperwork has just arrived... uh... at the palace."

She could hear the wincing in Hugo's voice, along with the three fearful steps away from the door he took. Wise man.

"That's... that's fine Hugo. Thank you for letting me know."

"You welcome you highness" Hugo said before hightailing it down the corridor.

The ear-piercing scream of frustration that came from the Queens room, along with the plunge in temperature, only speed up his hasty escape.

* * *

 Anna giggled as Kristoff kissed her farewell. She watched from the castle gates as he mounted Sven and the two galloped off back towards the troll village. When he was out of distance she blew a soft kiss and waved a goodbye before heading towards the castle.

_'Rather cold tonight'_ Anna thought to herself as she wrapped her clock around her tighter. _'Really quiet too.'_

The courtyard always unnerved her when the sun had set. At nighttime it was deserted, the only soul in sight being the odd guard patrolling the grounds. Besides her breathing, only the sound of her heels clicking off the pavement could be heard.

When she approached the fountain near the door to the castle she stopped and sat down on its edge, her hand idly skimming the water surface.

Glancing up she saw Elsa's room was still alight, meaning the queen was still working. Guilt flooded through Anna. While she had been out having a romantic day off with Kristoff, her sister had been stuck in the castle working away.

Working away like she always did.

Anna struck the water's surface with her hand hard. How could she be so selfish? She shouldn't have gone out with Kristoff, she should have been performing her role as princess and assisting her sister in ruling the kingdom as best she could.

She shouldn't be leaving it all to Elsa to deal with...

All by herself.

Alone.

_'No!'_ Anna had made a vow to Elsa and herself that day in the ice palace that she would be there for her sister, always! To offer her a hand when she needed it, even if she didn't want it.

Anna looked back up to her sisters room, a determination alight in her eyes.

_'From now on Elsa. I promise, I'll be there for you.'_

She would help her sister with all the work. Two heads were better than one and with both doing the work then surely that would lead to it being finished faster. The faster it was completed the more time Elsa could have to be free and enjoy herself.

_'You deserve all the happiness in the world, Elsa. You deserve it more than anyone I know'_ Anna thought with a small smile as she lay down on the fountain.

She gazed up at the full moon surrounded by thousands of glimmering stars. Anna had to admit, although she preferred the summer and daylight, the night-time sure had its wonders. It was times like this she understood why her sister preferred the company of stars.

"I just wish I knew how to make you happy" Anna whispered to the night.

Her thoughts drifted off to Kristoff, he made her happy. He filled her with a warm tingling feeling that left her giddy. His absence made her feel like a part of her was missing. He always knew how to cheer her up and make her laugh, it was his specialty. Heck, he could make her smile without even trying.

A shooting stars streamed across the sky.

Anna jumped up, watching it in wide-eyed wonder. _'Quick, quick, quick! Make a wish! Oh, what do I wish for?'_ Anna clasped her hands in front of her heart, shutting her eyes tightly as she wished with all her might.

"Elsa... I want you to find the person that would give you that same feeling Kristoff gives me. I wish you could just, oh I don't know, just fall into the arms of your true love right now!"

_'You deserve happiness... so much more than me'_ Anna thought, tugging her cloak around her more tightly.

Anna smile wavered when the shooting star suddenly burst into a brilliantly blue light. The princess had to rub her eyes a few times. She could have sworn that light made the shape of a snowflake?

Shaking her head she headed back into the castle.

It had too be awful late, now she was starting to see things.

And snowflakes no less.

She blamed her loveable sister for that one.

* * *

 Elsa placed the last stack of paperwork down onto her desk.

"Finally!" she sighed in relief. "And its only taken me-" she glanced at the clock on the wall, rolling her eyes at the sight. "Ten hours. There goes my day."

Making her way over to her window she gazed up at the gleaming moon. The sky was crystal clear, allowing each and every single star to be seen by all brave enough to look up.

With a smile she turned, just missing the shooting star her sister had wished on.

She made her way over to her bed were she found Olaf curled up fast asleep. She smiled fondly at her childhood friend and then began making her way to the other side of the bed. She didn't get far as a strange feeling of warmth swept through her, causing her to stop mid step.

A gasp escaped her lips. "What the?"

Ice swirled from under her feet, frosting the floor and creating a snowflake design. Elsa panicked. She hadn't done that! she hadn't activated her powers! The warm feeling started to get stronger, causing her to cry out in surprise and fear.

Olaf stirred and sat up, rubbing his blurry eyes as he spotted Elsa.

"Is something wrong, Elsa?" Olaf yawned. He blinked a few times, sobering up from sleep pretty sharply when he saw the sight of a terrified Elsa. "Elsa! What's wrong-what's happening to you? Why are you glowing like that!"

Olaf flew off the bed and scrambled over to Elsa, grasping hold of her hand.

Elsa's skin had began glowing an ice blue color, the same as the snowflake which had started glowing brighter and brighter with ever passing second.

"Olaf! What's happening?" Elsa cried, her hand rising to her chest. She tried to shake Olafs hand from hers. "I don't know what's happening. I... I might be losing control of my powers again. Please go Olaf! I don't want to hurt you!"

The window blew open with a powerful gust of wind. Elsa and Olaf shielded their eyes with their arms from the blowing winds that blew around them, sending Elsa paperwork whipping through the air.

"Your highness! Are you alright!" A guards voice accompanied by loud banging came from the other side of the door.

"Elsa! Elsa what's happening! Elsa let us in!" Anna's panicked voice cried.

Elsa could hear them trying to break the door down.

"NO! Don't come in here! I don't know what's happening! It's not safe!" Elsa turned to Olaf. "Please leave!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Olaf shouted over the wind, clutching onto Elsa's dress tightly. Thee two became enveloped with the strange light.

Elsa let out a gasp as the ground disappeared from under her feet, and the two went spiraling into a vortex of darkness. As she fell she reached a hand up to the light of her room, just before the light faded away into nothing, she could have sworn she saw Anna reaching a hand down towards her.

**"ANNA!"**

**"ELSA!"**

That was the last word she heard before her world... went black.

* * *

Jack Frost spun in the air, laughing as the wind blew his snowy hair against his face. He plunged downwards through the clouds and was greeted by the sight of a city, at its centre was a magnificent colosseum.

_'Ah Rome'_ he smiled wickedly, stopping to hover a few hundred feet from the ground. He pointed his staff towards the ancient structure. "Now when was the last time I saw you? Fifty years, give or take?"

Baby Tooth fluttered beside him, scolding him with a series of tweets.

"Hey!" Jack smirked, holding up his hands in defence. "I haven't done anything... yet."

He grinned wildly at Baby Tooth before speeding down past towards the colosseum, coating it in ice as snow began to fall behind him from the skies.

Baby Tooth was right, North and the other Guardians were going to have a fit at him for doing this. But hey? He had a record to uphold, couldn't have anyone out doing him on the naughty list now could he?

Baby Tooth sped after him and gave him a disappointed shake of her head.

"Aww come on, it's just a little fun. Learn to live a little" Jack teased, patting the little fairy on the head.

Baby Tooth crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Come on, we've got some more winter fun to spread."

The two flew on through the air, covering the lands in ice and snow as they went. Eventually they came across the Mediterranean sea. Jack twirled in the air, grinning wolfishly at his reflection in the water.

A loud bang like the sound of an explosion caused him and Baby Tooth to freeze, both looking around puzzled.

"What was that?" Jack asked, raising his staff defensively.

Baby Tooth shrugged, zipping in to the hood in Jacks hoody and hiding. Cautiously she glanced out, looking for the source of the sound. While looking around, something odd in the waters reflection caught her eyes.

Tugging lightly at a strand of Jacks hair, Baby Tooth started tweeting.

"What is it Baby Tooth?"

Baby Tooth pointed below.

Both the Spirit of the Winter and the fairy curiously gazed down into the water's surface. In the water they saw the remains of a bright blue light that had exploded in the shape of a snowflake as it hung in the air. After a few moments, a black vortex of so sorts appeared at the snowflakes centre.

"What in the world?"

Something blue fell out of the black hole and flew towards the surface at incredible speed. Squinting at the water, Jack tried to get a better look. What was that down there and how was it traveling so fast under water?

Jacks eyes widened. It wasn't rising it was...

"Falling?"

Wincing he quickly looked up... a tad too late. A mass of heavy blue fabrics crashed into his arms, its force of impact plunging him down into the icy waters below with a splash!

Opening his eyes in the water, he saw the blue mass sinking towards the sea floor. He would have left it but curiosity urged him to swim towards it. As he approached the blue thing, he finally managed to get a good proper look at it.

His eyes widened with what he saw.

It was a girl. A girl with long light wavy hair, so light it almost seemed white, floating around her. Her skin was as pale as ice and the mass of blue he had seen he realized had been her dress swirling around her due to the wind and now the current of the water.

Kicking his legs, he swam as fast he could, and gathered the girl into his arms before heading back up. When he broke the surface he heard the young women gasp for air but not stir from her unconsciousness.

"Anna" he heard her mumble to herself, her face contorting in discomfort.

"Anna?" Jack repeated, staring at her intently.

The girl turned her head into his chest, lightly snuggling into him. He assumed she was doing so for warmth. She must be freezing. He knew he had to get her out of here and to warmth as quickly as possible otherwise she may not survive.

One startling thought dawned on him, and instead of racing off to warmth, he found himself trapped, staring at her through narrow eyes filled with confusion.

How was it possible that he could touch her?

She hadn't gone right through him as ever one else did. No, she has smacked right into him and brought him kicking and screaming down into the waters with her. Right now he was able to holder in his arms. Why was that? Who was she? And where on Earth had she come from?

There were so many questions racing through his mind. He looked to the sky for answers, and was greeted by the sight of a white mass speeding from the heavens towards him.

"ELSA!" Jack heard a male voice.

"What the heck is-is that a-" Jack said before realizing where the thing was about to land. He cursed under his breath and shot upwards, girl still in arms. He just made it into the air before the white mass crashed into the ocean directly where he had been floating.

What in The Man on the Moons name was going on? Why was it suddenly raining mysterious girls and...

A small snowman broke the surface of the water and glanced at a bug-eyed, jaw slacked Jack.

"Hi I'm Olaf!" Olaf grinned, waving his branches in the air. "And I like warm hugs!"

And raining snowmen...

Well... this certainly had been an interesting night.


	2. Bad Impression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had actually planned to explain a lot in this chapter but unfortunately it got really long so I had to cut this chapter down. A lot will be explained in the next chapter :) xx Sorry for how long this took to update as well, but alas work and college stole me away from my Jelsa shipping :(
> 
> Well I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think of it thus far, it's greatly appreciated ^_^ xx

"ELSA!"

The moment the guards broke the door down Anna shoved her way through, her hands instinctively attempting to shield herself from the raging wind blasting through the window.

Anna barely had time to register the shock and horror that threatened or overwhelm her at the sight that greeted her. Her sister and Olaf, glowing in a frightening blue light, falling through a dark portal that had emerged from the floor.

Anna didn't even think. She dived towards the black vortex, falling to her knees, her hand reaching out towards her falling sister.

" **ANNA!** "

Anna's heart clenched painfully at the sound of her elder sisters scream, her voice filled with so much fear.

" **ELSA!** " Anna screamed, wanting her sister to hear her, to know that she was coming to save her.

Anna reached down into the darkness in vain, stretching her arm as far as she could and nearly falling in after her sister. The two guards grabbed her by the shoulders and tried to pull her away, but she violently shook them off, her whole intent being on saving her sister.

"Your highness, please!" One of the guards yelled over the howling winds as he tried to pull the princess away.

"No!" Anna screamed, her voice deranged. "I have to save her! She needs me!"

She wasn't going to watch as her sister was taken away from her again! She had just gotten her back after so many years of being alone!

Anna fought her way back to the very edge of the portal, her heart plunging into despair with what she saw. Her sister was far too gone, a barely visible swirl of blue fading into the blackness. All Anna could do was watch in dismay as Elsa and Olaf plunged further into the eternal darkness that was glittered with millions of shinning silver dots that twinkled like the stars in the night sky.

The last proper glimpse Anna had caught of her sister was her face.

A face filled with nothing but pure terror.

Anna knew it was a look that would forever haunt her darkest of nightmares and plague her every waking moment.

The portal began to close, but Anna didn't notice, she just kept staring at the shrinking dot of blue that had been her sister, falling further and further away from her.

The guards took advantage of her distraction and grabbed her by the elbows, hauling her away. Their touch caused her to instantly fight against them, even though she knew it was pointless, even though somewhere at the back of her mind her voice told her that they were only trying to help.

It didn't matter though. She wasn't the one who needed help.

It was her sister...

When the portal swallowed in on itself, shutting itself off and completely vanishing in a shattering blast of blue sparkling light, Anna's struggles stopped. One of the guards hurried over to the window and bolted it shut, blocking out the dying winds outside.

For a long time the princess simply sat on the cold floor of her sisters room, her eyes glazed over, fixated on the imprinted snowflake upon the marble floor.

The guards who had been watching over her left her after an hour, joining the others in their search for their queen. Anna refused to accept it, but somewhere deep within her she couldn't fight the sinking feeling that it was useless.

The menacing disembodied voice that she could vaguely hear only encouraged this poisonous thought. She wasn't sure where it was coming from, if it was real or her imagination. It was a silvery, honeyed voice that whispered darkly from the shadows around her, taunting her that their efforts were futile. That no matter how long they searched... they would _never_ find their queen.

Anna clutched her head, willing the sinister voice away.

_'You'll never find her. She's gone.'_

_'No'_ Anna whispered to herself, tears slipping from her eyes.

_'Just when you thought you could finally be together she's tore away from you. Did you ever stop to think that you aren't meant to be with one another?'_

_'Go away'_ Anna gritted out.

_'Oh dear sweet little Anna, you're all alone... once again. Just as you should be.'_

_'Enough!'_ Anna inwardly screamed.

She would find her sister. She would! And no one was going to stop her from doing so! No matter the cost she would be reunited with her sister.

_'It's just another obstacle'_ Anna told herself, biting her lip.

Bitter feelings of hatred at the world swelled up inside her. There was always something wasn't there? Something to separate the siblings from being together.

Why? Why was there always some force standing between her and Elsa? Why did the entire universe seem to want to tear the two sister apart?

_Why!_

Anna slapped her palm against the ground bitterly, her eyes shutting tightly as she tried to lock away the tears and the pain. There was always something...

_'From now on Elsa. I promise, I'll be there for you.'_

Her unspoken promise whispered in her thoughts, slowly lighting up the darkness that had enveloped her mind. Slowly, her eyes opened.

She had promised herself that would be there for her sister. To help her when she needed it. Despite her efforts she had failed thus far... but that didn't mean she was going to give up.

"There has to be something here" Anna mumbled, scrambling to her feet and wiping away the rebellious tears. "There has to be a clue or something!"

She wasn't going to sit by and do nothing! Desperately she started looking around the room, searching for anything that didn't look normal, stood out or was out of place. There just had to be something to give her a clue as to where her sister was or something to explain what had happened! There had to be!

Unbeknownst to Anna, as she ran around the room urgently looking for any clues, the moons rays had deliberately crept into the room from the window, shining its light upon the spot Elsa had once stood. When the light intensified, it caused something lying on the floor to glitter and gleam, catching the princesses attention.

"What the..." Anna trailed off, walking over and kneeling down beside the glittering substance that surrounded the snowflake on the ground.

She picked the powder like compound up, scrutinizing it for a few seconds before allowing it run through her fingers. It was a black, grayish powder mixed with shimmering silver slivers. It was cold to the touch, and left Anna's hand feeling oddly tingly.

Taking a small pouch out of her pocket, she shoveled as much of the strange powder into it as she could fit before tucking it away in her dress. Maybe it was a clue to how Elsa had disappeared.

Casting one last solemn glance around her sister's room, Anna realized with a small heart throb that there was nothing else she could do here.

Hand placed against her heart, she took a deep calming breath. She had to conceal away all the pain and fear she was feeling, she couldn't let it show. Not now... not until she found her sister. For Elsa she had be strong, she couldn't allow her anxieties and emotions to get the better of her.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." Anna murmured silently.

There was only one person that could help her now.

She just prayed that he could help her as he had done so many times before.

* * *

Once Anna left an eerie silence descended upon the room. It only took a few moments before the silence was broken by the sound of slow, calculated footsteps emerging from the shadows.

"Well that was very nice of you, Old Friend" a dark voice said mockingly. "The silent spectator finally interacting? Shedding some light on the girls troubles. How noble."

A man stepped into the light cast down by the moon, the moons rays unveiling him of the shadows that had cloaked him. He was a tall man. His skin was a pale grey which brought out the brightest in his menacing orange eyes that were tainted with an iris of silver. His hair that was as black as that of a crows feather was sleeked back into spikes. Most of his body remained hidden, his black robes seemingly merging with the shadows gathering around the light of the moon.

"It's a very interesting situation we have here, wouldn't you agree?" Pitch Black said, gesturing around him. "A young queen blessed with the power of ice and snow vanishing into thin air?"

Pitch's eyes sought out the snowflake imprint on the floor, he indicated to it with his head. "Seems the Star of ønsker is up to it's old tricks again."

The Bogeyman began to pace within the boundaries of the moonlight, his eyes drifting up to were the moon hung in the sky, silently watching his movements.

"I think this could be a good thing... well, for me that is" Pitch laughed darkly, a canny glint gleaming in his eyes. "Imagine it. A kingdom distraught due to the absence of their beloved queen. An ill prepared princess forced to take up her sisters pedestal, having the reins of control thrust upon her, all the responsibilities, the obligations and endless expectations. Poor little thing won't know what hit her."

Pitch ceased his pacing, his eyes focused on the glowing beacon in the twilight sky. "This is all just too beautiful, isn't it? A perfect set up... for fear."

Pitch took a few step back, the shadows devouring him from sight until all that could be seen was his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Little Anna... will be this kingdoms downfall. And there is nothing that you, or your precious Guardians can do about it. Afterall... you only protect children."

* * *

"Do me a favor and please don't drop her-" Olaf said, squeezing Jacks neck tighter as the wind blew against his face. "Or me for that matter."

"Hey, ease up on the grip there, little guy" Jack choked.

Currently Olaf was handing onto the winter guardian's neck as he flew through the clear night skies above New York, the sleeping queen carried in his arms, fittingly in princess style.

"And don't worry" Jack said, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips and grip as he pulled Elsa in closer to him."I won't drop you."

"Well that's a reli-ahhhh!" Olaf let out a shrill screech as Jack suddenly nose-dived down towards the Earth, pulling up within seconds of colliding with the side of the empire estate building. Olaf tightened his grip, using his free hand to hold onto his carrot nose.

"Are you crazy! We're going to crash!" Olaf screamed, flinching as Jack narrowly missed another building. "I'm too young to die!"

"Chill out, Frosty, you're in safe hands with me. Just make sure you don't let go!" Jack laughed, moving his flight pattern to a safe distance above the city and out of the skyscrapers range.

"Don't do that again! And my name is not Frosty" Olaf scoffed offended. He uncurled his arm from around Jacks neck to smack him across the head. "I told you earlier that it was Olaf and it hasn't changed to Frosty since then. If it does I'll let you be the first to know."

Jack winced from the hit, casting a scowl to the snowman on his back. "Gee thanks, don't I feel special." Jack turned his attention to the sleeping queen in his arms, gesturing with his head. "You never did tell me who Sleeping Beauty here is?"

"Oh" Olaf's voice instantly perked up. He leaned over Jacks shoulder to look at the guardian more easily, the shift in conversation to his friend causing a toothy smile to form on his face. "That's Elsa. She made me!"

Jack could hear the fondness in his voice, along with the pride that came from supposedly being made by the girl. The little snowman obviously cared deeply for her. Whether or not the girl had made him however, was still up for debate. How could she have brought to life a living breathing snowman?

"She made you, huh?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow.

"She did!" Olaf huffed, picking up on the spirits disbelief.

"Oh sure, I believe you" Jack said unconvincingly. He decided it was best to change the topic and leave that line of questioning to later, hopeful Elsa would be able to explain the snowman's origins to him later. "So where exactly did you guys come from anyway? You just suddenly fell from the sky... or is that normal were you come from?"

"Nope, not as far as I know" Olaf shrugged. "And we come from a wonderful little place up in Norway, called Arendelle. Have you ever been there?"

"Nope, never even heard of it" Jack answered. He caught the unimpressed scowl from the little snowman. "No offence."

Jack felt the temperature drop, it was getting colder, fast. His eyes adverted down to the passenger in his arms. She looked to be breathing normally and wasn't shivering from the cold, but he couldn't be sure. He knew he had to get her to warmth soon.

"Wind! I need you to take me home faster!" Jack shouted to the wind, to which it complied.

"Did you just... talk to the wind?" Olaf asked confused, quirking an eyebrow.

_'Ha ha... tell me I haven't ran into another crazy person.'_ Olaf winced inwardly.

"Yeah" Jack shrugged.

"That's... uh" Olaf nervously chuckled. "A little odd, don't you think?"

"Says the talking snowman" Jack grinned, swirling through the air and causing Olaf to scream and clutch on tighter. Jack didn't slow down, instead picking up the pace and going as fast as he could.

"Slow down!" Olaf screeched, catching his carrot nose as it went to fly off his face again.

"No can do, Frosty. I need to get her to warmth fast, she might be suffering from hypothermia and if we don't hurry up she could die" Jack explained, speeding up even more.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Olaf said, waving his hand. "Elsa doesn't mind the cold. She use to live in an ice palace, you know."

_'I'm pretty sure the cold will be bothering her'_ Jack thought.

He was surprised that the snowman wasn't at all concerned about the welfare of the girl, whereas earlier he had shown hints of deep care for her.

"An ice palace, huh?" Jack replied, deciding to humor the snowman for now.

"Oh you should have seen it! It really is beautiful. Though I wouldn't go up there now, my brother Marshmallow lives up there by himself and doesn't like company. Unless it's Elsa or me that is."

"Marshmallow?" Jack asked, slightly puzzled. Images of a giant living Marshmallow sitting in a palace of ice upon a throne of snow, a small tiara on its head, flickered through his mind. It could be possible, he was after all, talking to a living snowman. "And whose Marshmallow? Is he an actual marshmallow or is he a snowman like you?"

Olaf tapped his free branch off his chin in thought, his head slightly tilted. "I wouldn't call him a snowman like me, per say."

As Olaf prattled on about Marshmallow, neither he or Jack noticed the sleeping queen stirring from her slumber.

* * *

"Kristoff, are you sure getting enough greens in you. You're looking a bit thin."

Kristoff rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Bulda as he unhooked Sven's harness. It was best not to give her attention when she went full-out mother mode on him, least it encourage her.

"You're a growing boy, you need your vegetables!" Bulda prattled on, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot impatiently. "Cliff explain this to him! He clearly isn't listening to me!"

Kristoff turned to see Cliff appear next to Bulda whom was now huffing, her arms crossed in annoyance. Cliff turned to Kristoff, giving him a look he knew all too well; it translated to _'Humor her. For all our sakes.'_

"I'm eating plenty of vegetable, okay!" Kristoff sighed exasperatedly, folding away the harness. He tucked it away in his bag before reaching in and pulling out a carrot which he offered to Sven.

Sven looked at it excitedly, tongue licking his lips in anticipation for the delectable treat.

"That's our boy!" Bulda instantly perked up, slapping her husband Cliff on the shoulder playfully. "See told you. I knew he was trying to get himself in shape. He'll need to be for when he pops the big question to Anna!"

Kristoff had been successfully blocking Bulda out until the words _'pop the big question'_ and _'Anna'_ came about in the same sentence. He started spluttering violently, a blush spreading across his features.

"Wow" Kristoff drawled, a nervous chuckle integrating into his words.

He turned to face the two trolls, his movement taking the carrot out of reach just as Sven had went to take a bite. Sven glowered and made another attempt at retrieving the carrot, but Kristoff moved away, causing Sven to nearly trip over himself.

"Lets not get a head of ourselves here" Kristoff said, his hands gesturing for them to slow down. "Anna and I are taking things _slowly_."

Besides, even if he wanted to ask Anna the big question now he couldn't. He first had to get through Elsa, and taking on the Snow Queen was not something he was in a rush to do.

He liked not being frozen.

Although he and the Queen were on good terms, he knew when it came to his relationship with her sister that she was far less keen to the idea than she let on, or perhaps even realized.

She was protective of her sister, and for this he could not fault her. Anna didn't exactly have a great track record when it came to suitors, so he could understand why Elsa was far more precautions. Especially considering what Anna's naivety and over trusting caliber had almost led to.

It was not a thought he could entrain for too long.

"Now hold up!" Bulda snapped, hopping up onto Sven's back so she was face to face with Kristoff, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Are you telling me you two haven't even discussed this yet? And how long is _'taking things slowly'_ going to be exactly?"

Kristoff took a bite out of the carrot in his hand, leaving Sven staring at him in horror. With a pout and a glare at his owner, the reindeer plopped himself on the ground, pouting his lip out. His sudden movement caused Bulda to roll over backwards with a yelp.

"Why are you so interesting in the progress of mine and Anna relationship?" Kristoff asked, taking another bite out of the carrot... as well as poor Sven's heart as he watched his carrot being eaten. Bit. By. Bit.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Bulda scolded, dusting herself off as she rose to her feet. "And _why_ am I so interested? Simple. I want some grandchildren!"

Kristoff nearly keeled over, swallowing the chunks of carrots he had been chewing and choking on them. He banged his fist off his chest in an attempt to force down the contents stuck in his throat.

Several near by trolls saw his predicament and scurried over, two jumping on one another shoulders while a third hopped on top and preformed the Heimlich maneuver. After a series of worried check overs to make sure the young man was alright, the trolls bid their quick farewells and rolled off to continue along their business.

_'Grandchildren!'_ Kristoff choked inwardly, completely taken aback.

That was it.

He had to put his foot down, now! If Elsa ever overheard Bulda or anyone talking about his and Anna's futures in that sense, then he knew, he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she really would hunt him down then and there!

And that thought... was terrifying.

"Right listen-" Kristoff said sternly, his gullet now free of restrictions. "We need to have a serious conv-"

"KRISTOFF!"

Kristoff, Bulda, Clint and Sven all turned round to see Anna galloping towards them on her grey horse. Before her horse had a chance to stop, Anna had threw herself off of it, landing next to Kristoff who caught her from falling over.

"Oh Anna! " Bulda beamed. "We were just talking about you. Kristoff wants to ask you a-"

Kristoff effectively shut off the rest of that sentence with leaning over and clamping a firm hand across Bulda's mouth. "Not, now. Please."

Bulda rolled her eyes, reluctantly nodding in agreement. Since he asked nicely she would keep quiet... for now.

Kristoff turned to Anna with an apologetic smile. The smile faded when he finally got a good look at her.

She looked terrible. Tears stained her flushed face, her auburn hair, having fallen free from their braids, clung messily to her face. Every so often a vicious sob would shake her body.

Everyone around fell into silence, watching the princess with concern.

"Anna" Kristoff asked anxiously, his eyes filing with a deep concern. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"It's... It's Elsa and Olaf" Anna whimpered, the veil of tears that lined her eyes threatening to fall with each word. "They're gone. I need your help, can you please take me to Pabbie?"

* * *

Elsa struggled to open her eye, Olaf's voice having stirred her from her sleep. She wasn't too sure how she had ended up asleep, hadn't she been finishing off her paper work? No... she had finished it and had been going to bed when-

Panic shot through Elsa, the memories of the strange light and vortex coming back to her in a series of flashes. Olaf! Olaf had fallen into the darkness with her! Was he hurt?

"I like to think of Marshmallow as a giant, snowy teddy bear with a few anger management problems and anti-social tendencies. He's really nice once you get to know him, though."

Elsa relaxed at the sound of her friends voice. He didn't at all sound hurt or distressed at all. Perhaps it had all been a dream then? A content sigh escaped her lips at the reassuring thought. Of course it had been a dream, what else could it have been?

Elsa allowed herself to snuggle into her pillow, opting on allowing herself a few more minutes sleep. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically, from carrying out all of her queeny duties as Anna called them.

Although she had completed all of her paper work she still had plenty to keep her time occupied for a several more weeks, and once she was finished that there would of course have a accumulated even more work of her to do. She still had to set out the arrangements for the next treaty meeting with the Northern Isles, make new trading settlements with the fishing villages at the far end of Arendelle, make preparations for the Summer festival ball and agree on plans requested by the villagers for a new trading market to be built in the west end of the kingdom.

There was so much to do, and never a chance for Elsa to just let go and have... fun. Elsa softly laughed an empty laugh. Fun... she hardly knew the meaning of the word of late.

She hit her hand off her pillow, trying to fluff it up a bit. It seemed awfully hard.

"Oww! What was that for?"

Elsa, surprized, ceased all movements and remained perfectly still. As far as she was aware pillows didn't talk. It was then she realized with startling horror, that she wasn't actually in her bed. It felt like she was being carried by someone, the owner of the voice presumably. Not knowing what was going on she decide to continue her faux sleep until she could get a hint as to her current situation.

_'Maybe I just collapsed due to all the work. It's probably just one of the guards carrying me over to my obviously saw me, got worried and got help'_ Elsa reasoned.

"So where are you taking us? Back to Arendella?" Olaf asked curiously.

_Back_ to Arendelle? Scratch that, not a guard! She was one hundred percent certain that she had not left Arendelle for any reason at all since before her coronation. Being in her room finishing off her work was the last thing she knew without a shadow of a doubt she had been doing before blacking out. So why in winters name was she outside of Arendelle?

Carefully, she peeked out from one eye, trying to take in her surroundings, but from her position all she saw was the blue fabric of her captors clothing. Strange, most of the strangers shirt was frosted over. But how could that be? It was summer time in this part of the world. Unless she had subconsciously done it in her sleep. If that was the case then she had to be careful, her powers might be getting out of control again.

"The North Pole" came the strangers easy reply.

_'North Pole?'_ Elsa gasped inwardly. And how did he plan to take her there? That journey would take weeks, months even! Not even the best ship in all of Arendelle could take him there fast enough. The curious question though was why he was taking her there?

It was plausible that he could be some sort of spy, or worse assassin, sent from a neighboring rival kingdom. Although Arendelle was a peaceful country, and had allies through out the globe, Elsa regretted the knowledge that not every nation saw eye to eye with hers. They had many enemies, just as any kingdom did. And it was feasible to conclude that this may be one of her enemies doings.

But again, why the North Pole? Arendelle had no enemies or allies up there as it was uninhabitable. No one in their right mind lived up there. Anyone who dared try to live their would most likely die of the cold and even if they survived the bone chilling temperatures then they would starve. No crops could be grown there and there was no suitable materials to build a fire let alone suitable dwellings.

Regardless of the purpose for taking her to the North Pole, Elsa felt rather insulted. Did her captors truly think he could take her all the way up there without her putting up a fight? She was the Queen of Arendelle, also known throughout the lands as the Snow Queen. The powers of winter could be wielded at her finger tips at will. She was a formidable opponent, and not too be taken lightly.

"Oh the North Pole! Anna told me all about there! That's where Santa Claus lives, right!" Olaf's grinned.

"The one and only" the stranger said, and Elsa could hear the smile in his voice. "That's actually who we're going there to meet. His real names Nicholas St. North, but the guardians and I all just call him North."

Elsa couldn't tell if the stranger was being serious or not. He was taking her to the North Pole... to see Santa Claus... really?

"What's the Guardians?" Olaf asked.

"The Guardians is what I am. We protect the children of the world, whether they're good or bad, naughty or nice, from all the evil of out there that wants to hurt them. We were all chosen by The Man on The Moon."

Elsa inwardly winced. That confirmed it, she had been kidnapped by a crazy person. She was going to have to have serious words with her guards when she got back. No one should have been able to break into the palace let alone be able to successfully kidnap her, the queen of all people! The guards could count their blessing however, if it had been Anna who had been whisked away rather than her then heads would have rolled.

"That sounds exciting! Who are the other Guardians? Or is top secret?" Olaf added in a conspiracy whisper.

_'Oh Olaf don't encourage this mad man, please'_ Elsa cringed. Olaf had always been far too trusting, a trait she suspected he had acquired from Anna.

"Well besides North there's the Easter bunny, Bunnymund. The Tooth fairy, Tooth. The Sandman, Sandy. And yours truly, Jack Frost" the stranger listed off with pride.

Santa Claus? Easter bunny? Tooth Fairy? Sandman? Jack Frost! What was this stranger prattling on about? All of those characters were nothing more than fairytale for children.

She knew all their stories. Elsa remembered a time when her mother and father would tell her them before she went to bed, along with so many other tales that filled her mind with wonder. Stories of legendary creatures such as unicorns that would frolke around the forest as fairies danced between the tulips. Tales of evil spirits, ghosts, demons, goblins and the king of nightmares, the Busemann, that lived within the shadows and fears of children. Legends of slumbering dragons guarding damsel princesses locked within towers. Wonderful myths of fair haired mermaids whom swam the seven seas with kelpies, sirens and selkies. Or tall tales of skies filled with airborne creatures like gryphon's, harpies or witches.

She loved the stories, they all amazed and inspired her.

But that's all there was too them. They were fantastical fabrications. Nothing more than bedtime stories to fascinate children and help them sleep at night, to keep them obedient when they dared disobey their parents, or reward them for their good behavior.

They weren't real.

And that was something she had learnt the hard way.

"I thought they were all just fairy tales?" Elsa heard Olaf say.

The stranger scoffed. "Again, says the talking snowman. You and sleeping beauty here fall from the sky out of nowhere and here you are questioning our existence? Not to mention the fact that we're flying right now. You'd think you could suspend your disbelief a little. No pun intended."

_'Flying? Did... did he just say we're... flying?'_ Elsa tensed at the thought.

Flying wasn't possible, but then again the stranger did have a point. She had the powers of winter magic within her, she could create living breathing creatures from ice and snow with but a wave or gesture of her hands, and could conjure gowns made from her element with a simple thought. So... why couldn't such things as flying and magical creatures from legend be true?

Despite this thought she couldn't bring herself to believe in such wonderful tales. But there was one way she could test whether or not the stranger was lying, at least, about the flying. She had noticed it was awfully windy.

Carefully, and still pretending to be in slumber, she turned her head away from the strangers chest, letting out a sleepy moan. After a few moments of remaining still she dared pry open one eye that she doubted her captor could see from his position.

_Oh_ how she _wished_ she hadn't looked, barely did she contain the gasp.

She was soaring high up in the night sky, strange dazzling yellow and orange lights of a city blaring brilliantly hundreds of feet down below her. The skies were crystal clear without a cloud in sight which allowed her to see the endless streams of lights stretching out far as the eye could see until they came to an abrupt stop into darkness were land met sea.

What in winters name was going on?

Trying to fight off the surging feeling of fear, Elsa shut her eye again tightly. She could feel her powers stirring in response to her panic and confusion. Her hands were tingling with prickles as her powers fought their way to the surface.

_'No. Not now, please!'_ Elsa begged, clenching her hands shut.

She couldn't lose control of her powers, if she did then she could hurt the stranger. Even if he was some sort of alliance with an enemy nation it didn't mean she wanted to hurt him. She didn't want to hurt anyone! Especially not with her powers! And if she did hurt him while they were up so high then it would end badly for all of them...

_'Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out'_ Elsa tried to calm herself.

"Watch out for that tower!" Olaf cried suddenly.

Elsa instinctively open her eyes which widened twice the size at the sight of a skyscraper they were speedily approaching. She let out a cry and swiftly turned her head into the strangers chest, her eyes clenched shut tightly as she awaited the impact. Instead she felt herself suddenly flying upwards as the stranger pulled up just in time to miss it.

_'This has to be a dream. This is has got to be a dream'_ Elsa inwardly cried, biting her lip.

"Morning Elsa!" Olaf cheered happily, peering over Jacks shoulder to see her. "Well actually I suppose it would be good evening rather than good morning, ha ha."

A chuckle escaped her captors lips. "So I see you awake, Sleeping Beauty."

"Why do you keep calling her that? Her name is Elsa!" Olaf asked, nudging Jack by his shoulder.

If it hadn't been for the fear racing through her Elsa would have scolded herself for having let on that she was awake. As it was she was too panicked to completely grasp hold of the situation. Forcing open her eyes, she looked up.

The stranger, a boy barely older than she, with shockingly white hair as white as snow, looked down at her through kindred icy blue eyes as vibrant as the bluest ice. He had a cheeky grin on his face, clearly amused by the fright he had given her from his antic.

"How are you doing this?" Elsa shouted frantically, her eyes locking with the strangers.

Jack swirled around another building, slowing his pace slightly to hear his passenger better over the howling winds. "The flying? Well I guess you could call it a talent."

At the corner of her eye Elsa caught how Jack skimmed past yet another building, missing it by inches. She turned her head back towards him, refusing to acknowledge the building passing by her in a blur, nor the bewildering uncomfortable distance between her and the ground.

This all had to be a dream, there was no way this was real! She wasn't flying through the skies, she was back home in Arendelle resting peacefully with Olaf by her side.

_'Just relax, Elsa... this is just a dream. Now you're going to close your eyes, count to three and once you open them everything will be back to normal'_ Elsa reasoned, closing her eyes.

But when she re-opened her eyes and saw the amusement dancing in the strange boys eyes the hope that this was a dream began to quiver.

"This is a dream" she mumbled, shaking her head.

"Not a dream, I'm afraid" Jack laughed, suddenly diving downwards.

Elsa felt her stomach lurch at the sudden dive. She instinctively threw her arms over the boys shoulders, squeezing tightly as the dread of falling became all to real. At the corner of her eye Elsa caught how Jack skimmed past yet another building, missing it by a hairs length. She turned her head back towards his chest, squeezing her eyes shut in an attept to block out everything.

How could this be a dream? Since when were dreams so vibrant with colors and sensations? She could feel the wind beating against her, blowing her hair into the air behind her. She could feel the closeness of the strange boy and the way he carried her in his arms. Her eyes had seen everything crystal clear, whereas in all her dreams before everything had been foggy and murky.

Was it possible that this was all... real?

No... she refused to let go of the possibility that this was a dream. It had to be... but if there was a chance that this was real then she knew what she wanted.

"If this isn't a dream then let me down right now!" Elsa cried frantically against the wind.

"What do you mean if this isn't a dream?" Jack asked. After a pondering over it for a few seconds a grin broke out onto his face. "Oh right, I guess it's because I'm so dreamy, huh?"

"What?" Elsa snapped. "Ughh! No! I demand that you let me go this instant!"

"Calm down, I'm sorry" Jack apologized, trying to calm the girl. "It was a joke. Sounded better in my head than it came out."

"I don't care about that! I asked you to let me go, now!"

"Well aren't you the bossy boots" Jack rolled his eyes. "Listen, I'm trying to help you. I'm just taking you somewhere were you can be warm and we can make sure you're okay. You fell into-"

Elsa shook her head. She didn't care what he wanted to do, all she did care about was getting to the ground, she had to. She could feel her powers raging inside her, desperate to be let go. Her emotions were getting the better of her and she couldn't keep them at bay for much longer.

"I don't care! I need to be on the ground now!" she shouted.

Her eyes darted over to where her hand was grasping onto the strangers upper arm. Frost spread from her fingers, slowly coating the boys jumper in another layer of icy spirals. She wasn't going to be able to restrain her powers for much longer...

"Right now! Let me go immediately!"

"Will you please just listen to me?" Jack cried exasperated, finding it difficult to keep a comfortable hold on the girl as she began struggling against him.

"You have to let me go!"

"I'm trying to take you-"

"No! You are taking me nowhere but back to the ground!"

Olaf clutched tighter onto the Guardians neck as Jack was forced to cease flying forward and instead spend all his focus on trying to calm Elsa down. Olaf could see his friend was upset, she wakes up in a strange place with no idea how she got there and in the arms of flying stranger? But if she didn't calm down then Jack was going to end up dropping her.

"Um Elsa... I really think you should listen to-" Olaf tried to reason, but Elsa cut him off, not listening to the little snowman pleas.

"Let me go now!" Elsa cried. "I need to be on the ground!"

"Calm down! You're safe with me, I'm just trying to-"

"I said put me down!" Elsa shouted, hitting her hand against Jack's chest. Her eyes widened when she saw the imprint of ice her fist left on the boys jumper. She was losing it. "If you don't put me down I'm gong to end up hurting you!"

"Please" Jack scoffed. "I hardly think there's anything you could do that would hurt me."

"You don't seem to understand, I'm being serious!" Elsa snapped, her anger flaring.

All around them small flurries of snow started falling from the once clear sky as a result of Elsa's anger. Jack's eyes narrowed as he noticed the snow... he hadn't done that.

"What the..." Jack trailed off, as his eyes landed on the building they were hovering next to. Frost was slowly creeping and twirling along the windows. Just before the particular window he was looking at fully frosted over he noticed in his reflection that his breath was now coming out in small puffs of condensation due to the dropping temperature.

"I don't know who you are or what enemy of Arendelle sent you to kidnap me but I swear if you do not set me down I'll make sure you're punished to the fullest extend of Arendelle's laws!" Elsa threatened.

Jack absentmindedly nodded in agreement, not really paying any attention to her. "Uh huh, sure thing."

"Elsa, he isn't an enemy!" Olaf chipped in with a smile, hoping that this revelation would ease his friends mind. "He's Jack Frost!"

"There is no such thing, Olaf!" Elsa snapped, hitting her hand off of Jack's chest again in an attempt to regain his attention. When even more ice spread onto his jumper Elsa clasped her hands, pulling them in tightly to her own chest, not daring using them anymore in her current emotional turmoil.

"Oh really?" Jack said narrowing his eyes, the girls statement drawing his attention away from the mysterious change in weather and back to the girl in his arms. "Jack Frost isn't real, huh?"

"Truly" Elsa shot back. "Now. Let. Me. Go!"

Jack's eyes drifted momentarily off to the right, a sly smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. He bolted through the air, ignoring the startled screams from both his passengers. After a few seconds he came to an abrupt stop in mid air and looked at Elsa, waiting for her to re-open her eyes. When she did they sought out his and he could see that she had another threat at the tip of her tongue ready to be fired at him.

But the moment his eyes caught hers he smirked, a smirk that stopped the threat dead in its tracks. Elsa knew he was up to something, she didn't know what it was until he casually looked downwards. Curiously and cautiously, she too looked down and saw only darkness. Once her eyes adjusted the moonlight allowed her to make out something below her... something that looked like a very small lake.

Her eyes instantly found his again and immediately she caught onto his intentions. No... she hadn't meant for him to...

A full fledged smirk broke out onto Jacks face. Well if she wanted him to let her go then who was he to argue? "As you wish."

"Don't you dar-!" Elsa cried horrified.

Her scream carried on the last of her sentence when Jack spread out his arms, allowing the queen to drop out of them.

And for the second time that night, Elsa fell from the sky.

"Did you just... did you just..."Olaf stuttered, mouth gaping as he turned to look at Jack ,horror etched on his face.

"Yeah" Jack said, almost with a touch of pride. "I did. Well you did say she didn't mind the cold."

Dropping the girl into a pond from a good few feet in the air probably wasn't the best way to make a good first impression, but hey, he'd had worse.


	3. Time Traveller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to update but college and work have been hectic T-T xx To make it up to I made this a much longer chapter. 9000+ words! Fingers crossed I don't disappoint u all xx

"Did you just... did you just..."Olaf stuttered, mouth gaping wide.

"Yeah" Jack said with a touch of pride as he gave the girl a cheeky wave as she fell "I did. Well you did say she didn't mind the cold."

"Ha... ha ha" Olaf laughed nervously, his left eye twitching. "ELSA! I'LL SAVE YOU!"

Olaf propelled himself over Jack's shoulder and plunged downwards, one stick arm held out straight and a determined look on his face. All he was missing was a cape to billow in the wind behind him. Jack however, intervened in the snowman's heroic attempt and swooped downwards, catching him by his stick arm.

"Chill out, little man. Look she'll be fine" Jack said as he indicated with his head down to the pond a few feet below. They both heard the silence shattering with a loud _Splash_ as Elsa landed backwards into the icy cold waters below.

Elsa broke the surface of the pond, gasping for air. She struggled to swim over to the shallow end, her gown, having absorbed water, was starting to weigh her down. Eventually she reached shallower water and her feet touched down onto a somewhat solid surface, allowing her to stand up.

The now soaking wet queen let out a frustrated growl as she took in her state. She was dripping wet! Her braid was now matted and messy and stuck to her neck, some of her bangs had found their way free and draped over parts of her face. Her dress clung to her uncomfortably, water having found its way under her gown.

With an angry breath her eyes looked up, catching sight of Jack as he landed on the ground a few feet away. The second he released Olaf the little snowman quickly scurried over to the waters edge to be close to Elsa.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Olaf asked worriedly, waving his arms about frantically.

"I'm fine, Olaf. Thank you" Elsa replied quietly, her eyes trained on Jack as he leaned forward on his staff, an innocent smile dancing on his lips.

"You certainly do like to make a splash, huh?" Jack's said teasingly.

Red. Pure, raging, vibrant, blood-red, filled Elsa's vision. The flaming heat of her anger and humiliation blinding her and clouding her better judgment, Elsa whipped her hand out in front of her, a wave of ice crystallized in the air before being sent hurtling towards a rather stunned and bewildered Jack.

Wide eyed and mouth gaping, the spirit barely had time to swing his staff in front of him, conjuring his magic to take as much of the brunt of the attack as possible. The force of the blow was too strong, however, and caused him to go skidding backwards a good ten feet before crashing into a nearby tree. He let out a grunt as his back slammed against the trunk, cracking and splintering the bark. When the ice had struck him it did so like a ton of bricks. It rapidly encased itself around his torso and around the tree, quite effectively pinning him in place and making it slightly difficult to breathe. His staff had fallen free from his grasp and lay at his feet, just a foot out of reach.

Jack struggled against the ice, but it was no use. He was trapped well and truly.

"Well... that was unexpected" Jack said, looking up to the girl clad in blue as she approached him, a strong, fiery determination glowing in her eye. All around her the wind slashed the air wildly, sending large flurries of snow spiralling through the air, viscously encircling the two.

"I'm sorry" Elsa began, a dangerous, ice sharp edge to her voice.

Olaf, who had been scurrying behind her, stopped mid-step when he heard that tone. Cautiously, and most wisely, he took three steps back, nervously twisting his little stick hands together as he watched the snow queen make her way over to Jack, her element stirring angrily around her, whipping the edges of her dress and hair into the air. She looked like a winter fury, cold, menacing and a force to be reckoned with.

"I don't recall catching your name, Sir. You are?"

"Jack. Jack Frost" Jack announced casually, shrugging his shoulders as best he could considering the ice restricting his movements. "Though I have to say this probably isn't the nicest way to treat your saviour."

Her _saviour_? He actually had the audacity to claim to be her heroic knight in shining armour? And what, pray tell, had he saved her from?

"Saviour? Saviour from what?" Elsa spat, all pretences of calm gone. "And what type of saviour drops the very person they allegedly rescued into a pond from hundreds of feet in the air?"

Around them the wind picked up speed, sending the snow swirling between the shadowy silhouettes of the surrounding trees. The ground began to freeze around the pair, a thick layer of ice coating over the gravel pavement and paths, slowly snaking its way across the park and into the darkness of the surrounding greenery. Jack watched the girl intently as their element raged on around them.

"Don't be so dramatic" Jack rolled his eyes. "We weren't hundreds of feet up when I _accidentally_ dropped you."

"Accidentally? _Accidentally!_ " Elsa shouted, her hands balling into tight fists. "You purposely dropped me! You even had the arrogance to wave as I fell!"

"To be fair you did ask" Jack pointed out.

It probably wasn't the best thing he could have said as it only served to pour further fuel into the furious fires of the girls anger.

Elsa's face flushed red with heat, her brow furrowing. "You knew precisely what I meant, Sir!"

"Well maybe next time be a little more specific."

There wouldn't be a next time as far as Elsa was concerned. It was then she took notice of the blizzard picking up pace around her, turning the park into a frozen Wonderland. With all her will power she took in a deep breath, willing her anger down.

Her eyes watched as Jack made a few feeble struggles against his frozen bonds. Regret and shame reared their heads, casting a shadow of self loathing over Elsa. She had let herself lose control of her temper and look what she had done. Goodness only knows if he was hurt. In full honesty she was surprised he was able to tease and banter with her considering that she had just blasted him with a ton of ice.

She shouldn't have lost control like that. Really. She shouldn't have, surely after so many years she should be able to grasp onto some inkling of control? But no... apparently not. Elsa took a breath. She had to calm down... she had to get it together and figure out what was happening. Whatever _was_ happening wasn't something she could run away from. She had to deal with it here. And now. Without losing control.

And getting angry over a possible threats pathetic antics were not going to get her anywhere.

"You say your name is Jack Frost?" Elsa said, the anger subsided but still lurking beneath, a clear visible glint like that of a knife glistening in the darkness. She approached the boy until she was only a few feet away. "You spoke earlier of fantasies such as Santa Claus and the Tooth fairy, so I suppose you would have me believe you to be the Jack Frost of legends then as Olaf said?"

"Ah, so you were awake."

"Who are you really? And how did you perform all those feats such as flying and making vortexes?" Elsa asked.

"Wow, wait what? Vortexes?" Jack blinked, shaking his head, suddenly lost as to what the girl was going on about. "I can't-"

"You kidnapped me from my chambers back at the palace, I demand to know how you did it and why! Are you some type of sorcerer? Are you working for an enemy of Arendelle?"

"Sorcerer? Vortexes? What are you talking about?" Jack said before adding with a confused furrow of his eyebrows. What in the Man and The Moons name _was_ she talking about? Something dawned on him then. "Wait... you... you were kidnapped?"

"You are well aware of the fact that I was kidnapped as you, Sir, are the one who stole me!"

"I swear I didn't" Jack snapped agitatedly, tiring quickly of the girls disbelief. "I was just minding my own business when you fell from the sky into my arms, plunging _me_ into the pacific ocean!"

Elsa wasn't buying his act, not for a second. She disappeared through a strange vortex only to awaken in the arms of a stranger who was taking her away from her kingdom. Said stranger has the magical ability to fly, what's to say he didn't also harness to powers to whisk her away from the castle in the manner that he did too?

Every word he had spoken had to be lies, and not very well thought out or convincing ones at that. He'd been caught red-handed and she had him trapped. All he was doing now was trying to worm his way out of the punishment that would soon follow as a result of his actions.

Kidnapping The Queen of Arendelle was treason and punishable... by death.

That thought gave Elsa pause. She looked at the boy carefully, as he too observed her. He was barely older than she, with so much of his life ahead of him. There was so much left for him to do and see, he had a whole life to live out. Who knows, he probably had a family and friends who cherished him and were out there waiting for him to return safely to them. All those people who would suffer and mourn for him if he were to be punished for his crime.

Did he truly deserve such a fate as death?

To have life snatched away from him before it even begun?

To have his loved ones suffer?

No... A premature death was not a destiny anyone deserved.

Her advisors and officials would persist that the boy be punished, an example be made to show Arendelle's enemies that such a crime would not be tolerated, to show that their country was not weak and would not stand idle by as their monarch and their way of life was threatened. They would insist that it was essential. This wasn't the first time her life had been at risk and what punishment had the culprit gotten? Sent away to be dealt with by his brothers? Brothers who would no doubt be more gentler in there judgment and far more lenient. It couldn't go on. Arendelle had to take a stand.

But Elsa detested the rule that those who committed treason be put to death. In her eyes no one should have to fate. It was a rule she had planned to vanquish but getting it past her advisors was a lot harder than she had first anticipated and still the rule held strong, a loathful burden lurking.

She would not condemn this boy to that fate... regardless of what he had done.

Her blue orbs caught those of the strangers and she walked forward so she was but inches away from him. Her decision made. "Listen and listen carefully. I don't care who sent you, and I will forget that these events ever transpired. But if you and whoever you work for every dare attempt this or anything similar or threaten my kingdom again I will smite at you with the full force of my powers. Do you understand?"

"Wow! I think there has been a major misunderstanding. I never kidnapped you! I'm not threatening your... your kingdom or anything! I swear I never did that! I was only trying to help you!" Jack insisted, struggling against his icy bonds.

For a second Elsa almost believed him. There was sincerity in his voice and the look of utter confusion on his face, the way he blinked rapidly, his mouth falling open and eyes widening, almost made her fall for his act.

Almost.

She cast a quick glance around, taking in the impressive structures and building at the edges of the park. Someone would find the boy promptly and set him free, but by the time he was freed she would be long gone, having started her journey back and home to Arendelle.

As soon as she got home the first thing she would have to do was find out who was responsible for her kidnapping. She doubted the boy would tell her even with threats. Perhaps if she could discover the reasons for her enemies hate she could negotiate peace rather than going down the hazardous route of threats and possible war.

"I am in no mood for games, now please. Tell me who sent you to kidnap me?"

"For the hundredth time, no one!" Jack cried out with an exasperated roll of his eyes.

His persistent refusal made it clear she wasn't going to get answers from him and she couldn't waste any more time here. Everyone back in Arendelle would be worried sick. Winter only knows how long it would take her to get back there. They wouldn't be able to keep things running too long without her, the role of taking charge would fall to Anna in her absence, and as much as she treasured her sister and had full faith in her, she knew that the princess was not yet ready to take control. The best thing she could do was leave the man here, hope that someone would find him, and get back to Arendelle and figure out everything from there.

"So be it" Elsa sighed, her eyes meeting with his. "Do not follow me. Do not come back to Arendelle. I trust you are fully aware of the penalty for treason. If you stay away I shall forget your role in this event."

In a swirl of blue, glittering fabrics, Elsa whipped around, gathering up her dress and hurrying off past Jack. "Olaf, come on!"

Jack moved his head, trying to get a look at what direction the girl was heading but the ice prevented him turning his head too much. In fact, he was pretty sure the ice was spreading further up his body, decreasing his mobility further. He stretched his foot out, trying to reach for his staff.

"Psst!" Jack hissed as the little snowman waddled by. Olaf paused mid-stride to look at him. "A little help?"

Olaf went to speak but Elsa's voice cut him off. "Olaf! Don't talk to him now come on! I've found a road!"

Olaf looked torn, he looked off into the darkness where Elsa had vanished from view and back to the Guardian pinned to the tree, trying with all his strength to free himself. Glancing down, he took notice to how Jack's feet worked strained their way over to the staff, just skimming it by an inch.

Casting a nervous glance over to the location of where the queen was and finding no sign of her, Olaf quickly scrambled over to the staff and shoved it close enough for Jack to reach.

"Wait till we're gone" Olaf whispered.

"OLAF!"

"I'm coming Elsa!" Olaf called before scurrying after her, leaving behind a trail imprinted in the snow.

* * *

"Anna" Kristoff said soothingly as he tried to calm the shaking princess, gently holding her by the upper arms. "Calm down... and breath. Now tell me what's wrong?"

_'Deep breaths, Anna. Deep breaths'_ she told herself with every breath.

It was important that she got herself together in order to tell Kristoff what had happened. No one would be able to understand her if she kept crying. She had to be strong, and with Kristoff here she knew she could.

"Elsa's..." Anna said, her voice quivering slightly. "Elsa's missing. She was in her room then she just... she just disappeared."

Kristoff squeezed her hand when he heard her voice faltered. Anna took a few more steady breaths before continuing.

"I can't... I can't explain what happened as I'm... I'm not too sure myself. But I have to see Pabbie, immediately!"

If there was anyone who could know what had happened to her sister then it had to the Elder Troll. He had helped her family many times before with the dealings of magic and sorcery, surely his knowledge could help her somehow.

Kristoff nodded, asking no further questions. Bulda and Cliff lead them quickly to the centre of the village were Pabbie was sitting in the centre, scolding some younger trolls.

"GRAND PABBIE!" Kristoff shouted, drawing the elder's attention to him.

"What is it, Kristoff?" Pabbie asked as he turned with a smile. A look of bewilderment replaced the fondness on his face when he took in the sight of his grandsons companion. "Why Princess Anna, what ails you?"

"It's Elsa... she's gone."

Anna shared her tale with the elder troll, all the while fighting back the urge to let her emotions carry here away. _'Stay strong, Anna'_ she repeatedly told herself as she retold her story.

"When we broke in, she was falling through this... this black hole in her floor. I tried to reach for her but... but I couldn't" Anna explained, her eyes glazing over as she recalled the memory. "And then the hole just vanished, leaving a snowflake design behind... and this."

Anna pulled out a small pouch from her pocket and placed it in Pabbie's hands, clasping her own around his as did. "Please tell me there's a way to find her."

Pabbie took Anna's hand, turning it over so it was palm up. He watched with ancient knowing eyes as the strange, sparkling powder fell from the bag and into the princesses hand.

"This is what you found in the Queens room?" Pabbie asked gravely.

Anna nodded mutely.

Pabbie had a suspicion he knew what the powder was. If it was what he believe it to be... then he may have the answer to how the queen had disappeared.

"Anna, have you recently made any wishes?" he asked, looking up at the startled princess.

Anna looked at the king confused, the question having caught her by surprize. Wishes? What was he talking about? What did this have to do with anything?

Seeing the perplexed way she furrowed her brow, he elaborated. "Pacifically on stars."

Her wish upon the shooting star in the courtyard flashed through her mind.

_'Elsa... I want you to find the person that would give you that same feeling Kristoff gives me. I wish you could just, oh I don't know, just fall into the arms of your true love right now!'_

"Yes... but... how did you know that?" she asked, suspicions glinting in her eyes.

"So you did indeed make a wish upon a star?"

"Umm, tonight when I got home I stayed out in the courtyard for a while. I saw a shooting star so I made a wish ah... wait-" Anna's eyes narrowed at the old troll, small pieces of the jigsaw falling into place. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

_'He can't possible be suggesting that my wish had something to do with-'_

"This powder is called star dust" Pabbie explained, lifting up the star dust in Anna's hand and placing it in his own. "Very seldom do you find it here, yet I assume you found it in the queens quarters, in quite large quantities."

"It surrounded the snowflake she had been standing on when she... when she disappeared" Anna said, biting her lip. "Pabbie... did my wish..."

She couldn't let herself finish that sentence, if she did and the answer was yes... then she didn't know what she would do.

Pabbie unattached one of the glowing crystals from his necklace, with steady fingers he unscrewed the top, and poured the powder into it, before re-sealing it. He shook it a few times and the star dust mixed with the liquid inside the crystal, turning into a smokey sparkling mist of bright and dark blues and black.

"Grand Pabbie... are you saying Anna's wish has something to do with Elsa vanishing?" Kristoff said, voicing the words Anna didn't dare to.

Pabbie didn't answer and instead uncorked the crystal once more, turning the vial upside down and allowing the new contents to spill free. Instead of pouring out like a liquid, it came out as a sparkling mist which floated in the air, directed by Pabbie's hand movements.

"I'm afraid so" Pabbie answered with a nod of his head.

Kristoff scoffed, crossing his arms. "People make wishes on shooting stars all the times. I've done it hundreds of times and it never works! What made Anna's wish so special that it actually worked?"

Absentmindedly Anna wondered what Kristoff had wished for.

"Watch and you shall see" Pabbie replied, then rotated his hands, raising his arms till they were above his head. The smokey mist followed his movement, taking flight high above the trios heads. With a clap of his hands the smoke burst into the shape of a star, then after a seconds pause shot away like a shooting star before exploding into a snowflake, then re-taking its former shapeless form.

"That's.. that's what happened to the star that I saw" Anna gasped.

Then that meant...

"This means-"

"The star you wished on was one with magical capabilities, and from what I can tell, has chosen to grant your wish" Pabbie said.

"What did you wish for anyway?" Kristoff asked.

Anna blushed, fiddling with her hands nervously. "I kinda, sorta wished for was for Elsa too, well-"Anna took a deep breath and blurted out the last of her sentence as fast as she could. "Fallintothearmsofheronetruelove!"

Kristoff and Pabbie blinked once, twice.

"That's all? Well that's not so bad, is it Grand Pabbie?" Kristoff shrugged, a light smile spreading across his features. Visibly his shoulders relaxed, as though heavy burden had been lifted from them. "All we have to do is wait for her to come back. And who knows, she might even have some extra company."

"If only it were so simply, my dear boy" Pabbie shook his head. "Elsa will have been transported to wherever her true love is, whether that be half way across the world or even through the very fabrics of space and time."

_'Across the world! Space and time!'_ The small wave of relief that had been easing Anna was disappearing as quickly as it came.

"Where... where is she then?" Anna stuttered, panic quickly taking over her. "Can you use your magic to at least tell me where she is! If I know where she is then.. then I can find her! I'll travel to the very ends of the Earth if it means I can get her back!"

"From what I can tell from the remnants of the star dust... I'm afraid to tell you that she is no longer within our time line. It is my belief, she is has been sent to the future."

Anna felt her knees go weak. Her sister... wasn't here anymore? But... no. Slowly she lowered herself to the ground, resting on her knees, her arms wrapping around herself.

_'It's my fault... I'm the one who wished Elsa away.'_

Her thoughts must have been evident on her face, for after one look Kristoff gently kneeled down beside her, taking her hand into his. "Anna, you can't blame yourself for this. It isn't your fault."

_'I'm sorry Kristoff... but it is.'_

She had been the one to make the wish, the wish that sent Elsa to heaven only knows where through time. For all she knew Elsa could be in danger or hurt. Elsa had no idea what was going on and would be scared and confused, and with that fear she wouldn't be able to control her powers... she could... she may lose control again.

Anna bit her lip, biting back a tear. She didn't want Elsa to go through that again, and especially not because of her. It had nearly destroyed both of them the last time, in more ways than one.

"I just... I just wanted her to be happy. I didn't know that wishing on the star would have... would have-" her tears prevented any more words leaving her trembling lips.

Kristoff frowned, wrapping his arms around Anna, squeezing her tightly and whispering in her ear that it was going to be okay.

"Don't worry Anna" Kristoff smiled, pulling away to look at her face. He gently pushed aside a wave of hair that had fallen loose. "We'll find a way to bring Elsa back."

Pabbie shook his head solemnly, drawing the couples attention to him.

"I'm afraid that will not be possible" Pabbie said regrettably, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Why not? There's gotta be some way to bring her back. What about wishing on another star? If a shooting star sent her away then surely-"

Pabbie raised a hand, effectively silencing Kristoff. "As I said. The star which Princess Anna wished upon was a special star; The star of ønsker . It comes but once every hundred years, and in its time of visits shall grant but one wish, and only the most selfless of wishes."

"Oh come on!" Kristoff shouted angrily, raising to his feet to tower over the elder troll. "There has to be something! Do some magic, bring her back using your power! The way you're talking makes it seem like you're suggesting that-"

"There is no other way... to bring Elsa back" Anna spoke quietly, her eyes focuses solely on the cracks on the ground. "Is there?"

Pabbie's silence said more than words ever could.

Anna felt like her heart was once more being coated in ice, this time of her own doing. She could feel it spread, cold and harsh, cracking and shattering as quickly as it froze.

Her sister was gone...

Lost.

On her own...

Scared and confused...

And it was all her fault.

"Elsa..."

* * *

As the trolls attempted to comfort the young princess, no one sensed the dark entity lurking in the nearby shadows. Watching. Listening. Calculating. A cruel, sly, victorious smirk slipping on his grey face.

* * *

"Come on. Just a little closer and-ughh!" Jack let out a curse as the staff, which he had been toeing at for the last half an hour, rolled further away from him. The little snowman's attempt at assistance had done little to help him. How exactly was he supposed to get to the staff to use it if he couldn't get his hands on it?

Visibly Jack sagged, letting out a puff of cold air. This was useless. He was trapped and no one was around to help him. And even if there was what good would that do? It wasn't like they could see him anyways.

A soft fluttering sound flitted by his ears. Turning, he saw Baby Tooth hovering beside him, a questioning expression on her face and her little nose twitching.

When Elsa had been asleep he had sent Baby Tooth ahead to go and alert North that he would be visiting, and also to inform him of the strange sudden appearance of the girl from thin air. He had hoped that the advance notice would allow North enough to time to gather some answers before Jack arrived with the slumbering girl.

"Thank goodness you're here, Baby Tooth" Jack grinned. "Think you can help me get out of this?"

Baby Tooth nodded her head enthusiastically.

* * *

_"_ You know Elsa, I don't think we're in Arendelle anymore."

Elsa couldn't agree more. They were a long, long, long ways away from their cherished home. Looking around Elsa humored the notion that she may not even be in the same world.

The magnificent city was unlike any kind she had ever came across or even heard of. The buildings, skyscrapers, towered hundreds of feet into the air, high above where the clouds would own the sky should it have been daytime. They shone brightly, thousands of lights filling each window. On the roads were the strangest means of transportation, countless horseless carriages made of metal, roaring and revving down the streets. Then the people who lived here where stranger still. There weren't too many out due to the lateness of the hour, but those that had ventured from their humble domains were dressed so bizarrely that Elsa often had to take a second look to register what she had seen. She had never seen such fashions before!

The sight of such an impressively large, bustling, thriving city was startling. It was like a shock to her systems. It was so different from Arendelle. So, so different. It was practically worlds away.

"Umm Elsa" Olaf asked, clutching onto the edge of Elsa's dress. "Are you sure you know where we're going?"

Mouth gasping, eyes wide, a little quiver in her lip, she nodded her head weakly. "Of course I know, Olaf. Just follow me and we'll be back in Arendelle before you can say snowman."

Elsa gathered up her dress, holding her head high, she and Olaf left the safety of the shadows of the park, and took their first steps into the city of New York.

They made their way through the crowds of people, awkwardly avoiding bumping into anyone. After about twenty minutes of endless walking Olaf pulled on Elsa's dress to get her attention.

"Elsa I think we already came this way."

"No we haven't" Elsa said, shaking her head.

"We're going in circles, aren't we?"

"No, saying were going in circles is implying that I don't know where we're going" Elsa said, turning a corner.

Olaf didn't buy it. He was pretty sure that they had walked this way before. "We're lost. Just ask for directions," Olaf shrugged.

Elsa stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips. "We are not lost."

"Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Elsa blew a stay bang out of her face, pushing it back and freezing it into place. "Fine, I admit I may be a little misguided in-"

"You mean lost?"

"Fine" Elsa snapped, somewhat impatiently. "We're lost. I'll ask that gentleman over there where we are."

Elsa approached the middle-aged, smartly attired man. He stood at the corner of the street and with the impatient way he kept looking around and sighing, Elsa assumed he was waiting for someone. With a polite smile she approached him, giving him a small curtseys. "Hello. I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I was wondering kind Sir if you could please tell me where we are? It is up most importance that I get back to my kingdom."

She waited for his response, but the man simply stood there, checking his watch and tapping his foot impatiently off the ground. "Where is she? She should have been here half an hour ago" the man muttered.

Elsa frowned. "Excuse me, Sir?"

Again he ignored her.

"Sir?" Elsa moved forward, standing directly in front of him and waving her hand to gain his attention, but he stared blankly on ahead... almost as though... almost as though he couldn't see her.

Cautiously, she reached out to touch his shoulder... and her hand went straight through him!

Elsa let out a horrified gasp, jumping backwards. She fell into a middle-aged woman, passing straight through her. As she did so an unusual tingling sensation of prickles tingled all over her body for a brief moment, creating an uneasy churn in her stomach, before disappearing.

Elsa looked at the women as she hugged the man, offering him a nervous excuse for being late before the two linked arms and strolled off.

"What just happened there?" Elsa whispered, staring at her hand in shock. "They... they couldn't see me."

Swirling around she reached for the closest person. "Excuse me Madam but can you-"

Again... she went straight through them.

"Olaf... no one can hear me... no one can see me... what's... what's happening?" Elsa whimpered, her hands nervously fidgeting with her dress.

Another person walked straight through her, sending that same tingly feeling coursing through her. Elsa let out a cry, confused and upset, she did what she always did... she ran.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried, waving his arms in the air frantically.

But his cried fell on death ears. He chased after her, panting rapidly as his breath began to leave him. "Elsa! Please wait up!"

It was no use. She was gone. Lost in the flocks of people that had just left a nearby theatre and had gathered outside, chatting and gossiping to one another, blatantly unaware of the little snowman scurrying between their legs to reach his queen. After a few moments of struggling, he managed to squeeze his way out from the crowd and onto a more empty part of the street. With a sigh he stopped running, leaning over and sucking in as much air as he could.

"Hello there! Do you like summer?" a cheery voice asked, causing Olaf to look around.

He came face to face with a dozen TV sets in a store window. On the screens were the image of smartly dressed man in a business suit, a winning hundred watt smile on his face.

"I like summer!" Olaf grinned, putting his stick hands against the glass of the shop window.

"Well then have I got a deal for you!"

* * *

Elsa made her way into an alleyway, her arms wrapped comfortingly around her torso. Why hadn't anyone been able to see her? It was as if she was invisible. As if she wasn't there. Like a spirit or phantom, unseen and unheard. Transparent to all.

The strange occurrence had startled her, far greater than anything that had happened thus far tonight. It left a queasy, unsettling feeling within her.

Perhaps she was under some sort of curse? After the day she had already had, what with vortexes and flying boys, curses seemed a pretty feasible explanation. It wasn't like she was unfamiliar with curses and magic anyways.

It was a horrible feeling though. Having no one being able to see her. And it had frightened her. Granted she was use to it. All those years she spend in isolation and solitude had made her almost immune to the pain it caused. But just there... when those people couldn't see her. It wasn't like before, before they could see her if she had so chosen to leave the safety of her room, but this time they literally could not see her. Not even if she wanted them to. It really was like she was some sort of spirit... but she wasn't a spirit. Spirits were dead. She was alive... wasn't she?

Shaking her head, she decided not to dwell on it. She had to deal with one thing at a time. Baby steps. Deal with every problem one at a time. Trying to deal with everything at once would just overwhelm her. First she would get back to Arendelle, then she would go straight to Pabbie, pray that he could see her, and help her lift whatever spell she was under.

"Oh Olaf, I wish I knew what was going on" Elsa said quietly, the utter confusion of everything weighting down on her, taking it's toll.

Silence was her answer.

Elsa frowned, turning to look for her faithful companion. "Olaf?"

He had been right behind her the whole time... hadn't he? So where-

"You look a little lost" a cringingly familiar voice called out, causing Elsa to let out a groan, all of her previous thoughts gone in a blink. Apparently the young man had gotten free and found her far more quickly than she had anticipated. But then again there were so many people around, despite the hour, so it wasn't too surprizing that someone had found him quite quickly and released him.

_'I'm more than a little lost'_ Elsa thought irritably, tuning around. _'But then again, who's fault is that?'_

"Can't you just leave me be?" Elsa muttered.

Looking up, Elsa found Jack walking with casual perfect grace and balance along the electrical wires connecting the street lamps. He had his staff thrown over both shoulders, his arms draped lazily over it. He looked down at her, a smirk twinkling in his eyes.

"Nope" Jack grinned, his eyes watching her curiously. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Did you not hear what I said before? If you had just stayed put and hadn't pursued me then I would clear you of any wrong doings. You realize you are forcing my hand?" Elsa said, letting go of the bottom of her dress and allowing it to fall to the ground, freeing up her hands should she need them.

"Oh I heard you loud and clear, but I elected to ignore your generous offer. After all, I haven't done anything wrong" Jack replied.

Elsa scoffed, crossing her arms. "And kidnapping someone is something you don't consider wrong in the slightest?"

"For the last time, I didn't kidnap you" Jack sighed, rolling his eyes.

Elsa muttered her disbelief under her breath. So he was still presenting on playing innocent? Fine. Let him.

"If I answer your questions will you leave me alone?" Elsa sighed, running a hand down her still wet braid agitatedly.

She didn't have time to deal with this stranger, and his insistent denial of his role in her kidnapping, She had to get back to Arendelle, the gods only know how worried Anna and her kingdom would be in her absence. She didn't know how long Anna would be able to keep everything in check either. There was so much to do and Anna had never had any experience with the duties that came with being ruler.

Elsa recalled the time when she had been called upon to take up the role that her parents had once occupied. Before she was crowned queen she was given the role of official ruler of Arendelle, until the time came when she would ascend to the throne when she was of age.

It had been overwhelming, the responsibilities and choices that had to made, choices that effected not only her but every single life of the people in her lands. It was frightful beyond belief.

Everything had a domino effect. If she made a well thought out, correct choice then everything went relatively smoothly, with some minor bumps and hitches on the road. But if she made a wrong, ill-thought out hasty decision then the backlash was terrible.

Her people suffered as a result of those bad choices.

And guilt would plague her even after she had corrected the situation whatever it made be. The knowledge that she had failed would always loom over her, haunting her, constantly reminding her that she was human and as such could easily overlook something and make an error.

Having those constant fears and anxieties was not a fate she wished for Anna.

Not yet.

Not until she was ready.

"I might" Jack said enigmatically as he shrugged.

Elsa leg out another groan at the reply. She was in no mood for cryptic messages, simply straight to the point answers would suffice. "That's not an answer."

"It is an answer" Jack replied with a smirk. "Just not the one you were wanting. But hey, beggars can't be choosers."

Her annoyance brought on a reaction in her powers. Both remained oblivious to the ice slowly creeping along the power lines, freezing them over.

"Can you just give me a straight answer. Will you or will you not leave me alone after I tell you what you want to hear?"

Granted, she may not even tell him all he wished to hear. It just depended on whether or not she decided if the information could be of tactile use to an enemy.

Jack faux pondered this for a second. "Afraid that's a promise I'm not willing to-"

The ice which had spread across and wrapped itself across the wire suddenly cracked. Jack noticed this and barely let out a gasp as they suddenly shattered, sparks of electricity lighting up the dark alleyway in bright flashes of blue.

Elsa gasped, her hand covering her mouth. Had she caused that? She hadn't meant to do that! She watched in horror as he boy fell and crashed onto the ground, his staff clattering down beside him. The wires continued to spark madly for a few more seconds before dying down, every so often a freak flare of electricity sparking from them.

Gathering the bottom of her dress to prevent herself from tripping, Elsa ran over to were the boy lay motionless and knelt beside him.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright? Oh please be alright!" Elsa said, her voice writhe with panic. Timidly she reached out for Jack's hand to check his pulse. Her heart skipped a beat.

He didn't have one.

"No please! Please be alive, please!" Elsa cried, fear clutching at her heart like a leech, draining her of all calm and control. She put her cold hand to the boys head, her other hand checking for a pulse at his neck. Again... nothing.

"No! Please!" Elsa grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him, desperately trying to wake him.

She hadn't meant for this to happen! She didn't mean to hurt him! She had hurt people before, never intentionally but she had hurt them none the less, and it always followed her like a phantom, a constant reminder of what she was capable of should she lose it.

Ice spiraled around the pair, making intricate designs as it trialed its way along the ground and up the nearby buildings, freezing the window and coating the inside in condensation.

"Please don't be dead! Please!" Elsa cried, tears slipping from her eyes.

The boy looked so young, he had his whole life ahead of him. If she had really... if she had... she couldn't even bring herself to think it. But if she had... killed him... then she would never forgive herself for it. He didn't deserve this, enemy or not.

"Please!" Elsa buried her face in her hands, sobbing viciously.

"Sorry, but a little late for that" Jack said as he sat up, rubbing his head.

Elsa's tears stopped instantly, her hands falling to her knees and her eyes locking onto the boy. "You're..." she whispered.

"Alive?" Jack finished for her. "Not quite, but close enough. You know, I'm starting to get the impression that you don't like me very much."

Elsa sat there numbly for a few seconds, the unbearable weight of dread and fear lifting from her, allowing her to breathe again. "I'd be lying if I said I was overly fond of you" she said tonelessly, her senses still stitching together.

Jack brought a knee up into his chest, resting his elbow on it and his chin in his hand. "Well if you ever get the chance to know me, I'm sure I could change that opinion" Jack smiled playfully.

He noticed the ice all around them, and how the alleyway had been turned into a land of ice and snow. "So your powers, they're effected by your emotions, huh?"

Elsa nodded, her eyes adverting to the ground. "I'm... I'm still learning to control them. Sometimes when I..."

She didn't know who this person was. Why should she open up to him? She didn't trust him, for all she knew he could just be trying to get her to open up to use any information she gave against her. She would not let that happened. Trust was earned. Not given.

She wouldn't be fooled again.

Elsa sobered up, a blank icy expression masking her face. "Let me tell you that I am dangerous when need be. I have asked you to leave me alone, and I would appreciate it if you did. I have already hurt you twice, so please... just leave me alone. I fear next time you may not be so fortunate."

With her threat spoken, Elsa started to leave but Jack caught her wrist, keeping her from standing up.

"Wait, please" Jack said, "Just hear me out."

Elsa's eyes fell to where his hand touched her wrist. Despite having significantly calmed down, ice was still forming around them and snow was still falling lightly. If anyone else had touched her in this state ice would usually spread to their skin.

And yet... his hadn't.

How strange.

"I'm... I'm listening" Elsa said, her eyes traveling up the boy's arm to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier. We didn't exactly get off on the right foot."

"An understatement if I ever heard one" Elsa said with a roll of her eyes.

"Lets start over" Jack said, raising to his feet and pulling Elsa up with him. He released her hand and took a step back, then gave a little bow. "My name is Jack Frost. And who might you be my fair lady?"

Elsa couldn't help the smile that threatened to break over her indifferent masquerade, she could feel it tugging at the corner of her lips. She wouldn't let the boy see it however, after all, he wasn't exactly in her good books after the stunt he pulled early. And he could still be a spy, his attempts at civility a mere mask to earn her trust.

"I'm Elsa, Queen of Arendelle" Elsa said politely, curtsying.

Although she still doubted his true identity and purpose, she decided to just go with it and hear the boy out. She supposed she owed him at the very least that after having nearly killed him and he was, regrettably, her only possible hope of figuring out what was going on and how to return home. If he was a spy, then maybe he would slip up and reveal some information that could help her.

Jack blinked. "Queen?"

Elsa nodded. "And I believe you're already acquainted with my friend, Olaf" Elsa said. "Although I seem to have lost him."

"Don't worry, he's probably fine. He'll be around here somewhere. We can go look for him if you want and while we do you can answer some of my questions" Jack said, offering her his hand.

Elsa looked at his hand. "And then I suppose you wish to take me to the North pole after we find Olaf?"

"As I said to your snowman, I have a friend up there that we go to. I don't know how you got here, but I promise I'll do everything within my power to help you" Jack said, taking a step closer, his hand still outstretched.

Listening to him was one thing. But what he asked for now was trust. Why should she trust him? Trusting a complete stranger had done nothing but prove almost fatal for her sister, what was to make her any different. But what choice did she have? She had no idea where she was, she had lost Olaf, and had no clue as to how to return to Arendelle.

"Why in winters name should I trust you? Surely you can understand my hesitation in doing so?" Elsa said, tilting her head.

Jack pondered before answering. "You have no reason to trust me." he shrugged, throwing the staff over his shoulder. "I haven't exactly been the more chivalrous or noblest of rescuers, and I admit I may have been a bit brash in letting you fall into the pond-"

"Oh, _letting_ me drop into the pond. Curious choice of words."

Jack let out a small nervous chuckle. "Yeah. Not my most mature moment. But please, let me make it up to you. Whether or not you believe that I'm Jack Frost, trust that I do have a friend who may be able to provide some answers for you. From what I gathered from Frosty, falling out of the sky isn't normal from where you come, huh?"

Elsa nodded.

"Or at the very least he can give me directions that will help me take you take you back to... Arendelle was it?"

Elsa nodded again, silently twisting her hands together.

"He's pretty familial with everywhere, and when I say everywhere, I mean everywhere. If anyone knows where this land of yours is it'll be him. Please, just, trust me" he said, once again putting out his hand.

Hesitantly, Elsa's hand reached out to his, hovering above it for a few seconds.

"And if you think I'm trying to pull wool over your eyes all you have to do if use your powers to freeze me and vola. Popsicle. I wont be a threat to you, or your friend."

It was a bit of a lie on Jack's part. She couldn't freeze him even if she wanted to. But she didn't have to know that right now. Though somewhere at the back of his mind the thought that when she did discover that little nugget of information he would be in for a world of pain for having kept it from her.

Unaware of this information, Elsa made a decision and placed her hand in his.

Jack smiled, pulling her closer, and using his other hand brought Elsa's other arm over his shoulder. "Hold on tight."

"Wait! What?" Elsa blinked.

Jack scooped her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and the other supporting her back. Instinctively Elsa wrapped both arms around his neck, her eyes widening as she realized what he was about to do.

"Oh please don't! I prefer my feet on the ground. Surely there is another-"

Elsa let out a scream as Jack pushed off the ground, sending the two soaring high up into the air.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll never let you fall again" Jack winked.


	4. Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major thank you to all the kudos, comments and bookmarks! You have no idea how much of a smile they put on my face ^_^ Sorry for how long it took to write this up again, but again, life dragged me away from my beloved Jelsa T-T xx
> 
> Round of applause and a major thank you to my lovely beta PhoenixGirl for taking the time and effort to beta this for me! Love you loads! xx I wish you all could have seen the commentary she wrote along with the story! It was hilarious beyond belief! XD xx
> 
> Also check out the amazing piece of artwork that the talented LaDyRvE drew based on this fanfic! workart/Trip-to-another-World-Valentines-Day-433811844 You have no idea how happy I was when I saw this! xx Check out her others works! They are fabulous! xx

Dawn broke hours ago and the sun had risen high up before they eventually found Olaf. Elsa had been stricken with worry. High and low, on foot and in air, they had searched throughout the night and nowhere could they find the little snowman. It wasn't until about mid-afternoon that Baby Tooth ecstatically tugged on a loose strand of Elsa's braid, pointing excitedly down at a small but bustling park on the outskirts of the grand city.

Jack swooped down with Elsa flinching and squeezing her eyes shut as he descended. Despite several hours' worth of flying, she still hadn't felt any more comfortable streaking through the skies than before. As far as she was concerned feet on the ground was good, feet _not_ on the ground was bad.

Simple.

"Baby Tooth, where did you say you saw Frosty?" Jack asked as he touched down on the ground, Elsa still in his arms. They both looked through the crowds of people who all seemed to be heading in the one general direction.

Baby Tooth fluttered in front of Jack's face, pointing to a nearby ice cream stall that was surrounded by swarms of people, all pushing past each other as they tried to get a better look at something. Some at the back stood on their toes, peering over others shoulders, while parents lifted their children above their heads to let them see.

"What are they all looking at?" Elsa enquired, facing Jack.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jack mumbled quietly.

"Come one! Come all! See the amazing, living, breathing, talking snowman!" a loud, jolly old man's voice boomed across loud speakers perched atop the ice cream stall.

Elsa blinked. "Are living snowmen common in these lands?"

Jack shook his head, "Nope."

He would bet his bottom dollar he knew exactly which snowman was being used as a marketing enhancer.

On the loud speakers a pop version of the song _'Frosty the Snowman'_ began to play loudly. Many of the people began clapping, cheering, singing, and whistling along as something at the front of the crowd began to happen.

"What's going on now?" Elsa asked, pushing herself up as far as she could to see better.

"Let's find out," Jack said, taking flight to hover above the crowd where they could see what was happening. There was a large, clear space in front of the ice cream stall and dancing and singing, being praised by all, was none other... than Olaf. On his head perched to the side was a fetching black top hat and in his hands he twirled around a matching baton.

The children at the front of the crowd jumped up excitedly, delighted by the snowman's performance.

"Oh, Olaf…" Elsa groaned, burying her face in her hands. After a second of self-pitying she looked up, her eyes narrowing in confusion. "How is it that they can see him yet they could not see me?"

Jack turned his attention from the rising star to the girl in his arms. "What do you mean they couldn't see you?"

"Earlier on..." Elsa hesitated, unsure how to explain the strange phenomenon. "I... I tried to get the attention of a gentlemen to ask him how to get back to Arendelle but... he... he couldn't see or hear me. At first I thought he simply hadn't noticed I was there or perhaps was ignoring me but then my hand..."

Elsa trailed off, her eyes travelling down to her hand as she brought it in front of her face. "My hand went right through him... as though I were some kind of... ghost," she breathed, her eyes closing momentarily as she relived the memory and the tingling sensation that had overcome her.

Jack stared quietly at Elsa, his curiosity and confusion deepening. He had pondered the thought that she was a spirit like him as he had been able to touch her and interact with her. He now fully believed his suspicion to be true after she had confessed that people hadn't been able to see, hear, or feel her. Only people who believed could do any of those things with a spirit. But from what she had said, he doubted that she knew what she was.

' _All the more reason to take her to North.'_ Jack thought to himself. ' _Hopefully he'll be able to help me explain everything to her.'_

He didn't want to have to tell her, at least, not by himself. He felt that if she had more people who had gone through and were going through what she was then she'd feel more comfortable, filled with the knowledge that she wasn't alone in the world, that there were others just like her, that there were others who would support her and help her.

He dreaded telling her though. How do you tell someone that the life they had once lived was over? That it could never be the same no matter how much they craved for it to be so? She would be condemned to be surrounded by everything she knew and would have to stand by and watch as the withering hand of time stole everything away from her, as it changed everything she knew and loved about the world.

Nothing ever stayed the same.

And there lied the true curse within the blessing she had received.

For whatever reason the Man in the Moon, the only one Jack knew that was capable to grant such gifts of immortality and power onto people, had chosen her. She had been blessed with gifts much like his own. If they went to the North Pole, then North could get a hold of Mani who would hopefully explain to Elsa why she was chosen. He could help her understand and have an easier transition than he had had. And even if Mani refused and played the twisted little silent game as he had with him, then Jack promised himself that at the very least he would be there for the girl. He knew all too well the hardships that came with becoming a spirit and he refused to let her go through it on her own as he had.

She would not be alone, that he could guarantee.

At the very least she'd have him there. And he knew that the other Guardians would be more than happy to help her too.

"I take it you don't believe in spirits?" Jack ventured to ask, wanting to confirm his suspicions on whether or not she knew or not.

"Of course not, don't be silly." Elsa sighed exasperatedly. Her brow furrowed as she thought more on it. "Mind you, after everything that's happened of late, they very well could be."

That was all Jack needed to reach his conclusion. She had to be a spirit. Unaware of what she was. For whatever, reason Mani had neglected to tell her. He was certain that unlike him, she still had all her memories, though he didn't believe that she still had the ones of how she came to the other side of the living.

"Olaf!" Elsa called out.

Olaf stopped his dancing, looked up in the air and waved.

"Hi Elsa! Hi Jack! And is that Baby Tooth? I've been looking everywhere for you guys!"

Everyone in the crowd looked up, trying to see who or what the little snowman was talking to.

The ice cream man frowned, kneeling down beside Olaf; he asked in a hushed tone, "Who on Earth are you talking to?"

Olaf pointed in the sky to his companions, grinning and waving.

"Is the robot broken?" A little boy licking an ice cream asked.

"Robot? What does that mean?" Elsa frowned.

"Don't you know what a robot is?" Jack asked, puzzled.

"I've never heard of such a thing." Elsa admitted.

She looked back down at the snowman. "Olaf! Come on! Meet us over their by those little buildings! We don't have time for singing and dancing!" Elsa shouted and pointed to the nearby bathroom stalls.

"Aww, but Elsa-"

"Olaf..." Elsa said warningly, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh... okay then. Well, ladies and gentlemen, it was an honour performing for you!"

Olaf bowed lowly before scurrying through the crowds and heading for the bathrooms. He waved behind him, ignoring the sad groans of the audiences and pleas from the ice cream man to come back.

"I'll change the deal! We'll split the profits sixty forty! No? How about forty-five fifty-five? Olaf! Wait! Come back! Business hasn't been this good in months!" The ice cream man shouted, racing after his little marketing goldmine.

When he reached behind the bathroom stalls, however, there was no sign of any snowmen.

* * *

Jack, Elsa, Baby Tooth, and Olaf travelled up north in relative silence save for Olaf, who was more than happy to prattle on about his experience in the big city, or the Big Apple, as he had heard people refer to it as, which he had found strange.

"Why did people name a city after fruit?" Olaf asked, genuinely curious. "Do they name all cities after fruits here?"

Elsa tried to listen in as Jack explained, though she was too busy keeping her eyes shut, trying to pretend that she wasn't soaring thousands of feet in the air. If Jack dropped her from this height then it was all over. She still held tight to the idea of being wary around him, even with the time that she had spent with him. And though she was beginning to doubt that he was a spy of a neighbouring enemy kingdom, experience taught her to remain on her guard. People often showed their true colours when you least expected it, at the moment you needed them most and fully believed in them. For now, she would still question her trust in him, only allowing him small crumbs of information and trust if she thought it could benefit her in gaining more insight into her current predicament.

Her eyes continued to remain shut and it was only when snowflakes fell upon her skin that she opened them, a gasp escaping her as she took in the never-ending land of snow.

"Is this..." Elsa trailed off, looking up in wonder at the billions of tiny flurries descending from the heavens like the falling feathers of angels.

"Yup. Welcome to the North Pole." Jack smiled, swooping down lower in the air. "And that over there... is North's Workshop."

Elsa looked up ahead, noticing a magnificent building perched dangerously atop an icy ledge, nestled between a fortress of snowy, ice capped mountains. If she had ever once imagined what Santa's workshop would have looked like, it would certainly have never been anything as amazing as this.

"Hold on tight!" Jack grinned and sped up towards the opening that allowed North to leave the mountain via his sleigh. He raced through the ice tunnel, narrowly missing stalactites and stalagmites of ice, only decreasing his speed when turning a sharp bend.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Jack's neck tighter, biting her lip and scrunching her eyes closed. She heard Jack laugh and scowled at the sound. He was enjoying this a little too much.

After a few more seconds Jack flew into the launch bay where the sleigh was stored. It was a large spacious cavern, with towering ceilings and icy walls. Over on one side the reindeer's were grazing on hay, tucked away safely in their brightly painted stables.

Jack landed. Carefully he placed Elsa down, one hand still supporting her around her waist as she found her feet. Elsa took her first shaky step, gently pushing away Jack's support. Jack obliged, taking a few steps back to give her space.

"So where is this... _North_ that you were going to introduce me to?" Elsa asked, taking in her new surroundings.

"Just wait here and I'll go get him. It'll be quicker if I look for him without any extra baggage," Jack said, flying off towards the door that led to the main factory.

As soon as he opened the door and entered, a large hand covered his mouth while another yanked him into the room, the door slamming shut behind him. Instantly Jack tried to shove the hand preventing him from speaking away but to no avail.

"What are you doing? What is wrong with you?" Jack shouted, though it was muffled and came out more as a series of mumbling gibberish.

"So," North drawled excitedly, inconspicuously creaking the door open an inch to peak at the young women standing at the exit of the launch bay, her hands clasped neatly in front of her. Beside her Olaf chattered away to Baby Tooth who fluttered above him happily. "That is the girl who fell like an angel from the sky?"

Jack finally shoved aside North's enormous hand. "Yeah, that's her. Plunged me right in the ocean."

North bellowed out a laugh. "That must have perked up your evening! I wonder who she is?"

"Her name's Elsa. Ring any jingle bells?"

North shook his head.

Jack frowned. How could North not know who she was? He had watched over every child since birth, gifting them according to their behaviour as they grew into adulthood. Surely he should know who she was. Then again, there were billions of children and billions more adults so one could hardly fault the man if he couldn't recall on command each one who had grown up.

After all, grown-ups weren't in their jurisdiction. He supposed there was less of a need to remember things about them.

"The snowman says she's from some place called Arendelle, do you know it?" Jack offered the information, hoping the name would prick at North's memory and make it easier to recall the girl.

North pondered for a moment, rolling the locations name around in his tongue. "Arendelle. Arendelle. Arendelle... yes... I know this place," North replied before lively light in his eyes faded, a frown settling on his old wrinkly features. "Wait... they claim to have come from Arendelle?"

"Yeah," Jack replied, eyes narrowing at the queer tone in which North spoke.

North folded his arms, shaking his head. "That cannot be possible."

"What do you mean? Why not?" Jack enquired, leaning back against the wall. Did North think the girl was lying? If so, why? He couldn't see any reason for her to lie and she had been pretty ardent on returning there.

"Because Jack... Arendelle is no longer-"

Two high pitched screams, one gruffer than the other, abruptly interrupted North. Both Guardians went for the door, banging into each other as they tried to squeeze through to see what had caused the blood curdling screeches.

Jack cursed under his breath.

He forgot to mention the yetis.

Poor Phil stood entrapped in a block of ice, his little beady eyes wide with fright and mouth frozen in mid-scream. Elsa rose up against the wall horrified, hands held out defensively in front of her. Olaf was behind her, grasping hold of the back of her cape as he stared at the frozen furry creature before them. Baby Tooth flitted about wildly, waving her wings in an attempt to calm the two down.

North turned to Jack. "She has ice magic! You never mentioned that!"

"To be fair, I only found out after I had sent Baby Tooth to fill you in," Jack explained, flying over to the yeti and tapping the ice with his staff. "Ouch. Unlucky there, Phil."

"What is that thing?!" Elsa shouted, pulling her hand towards her racing heart.

"That would be one of my faithful workers, Phil," North said as he fully entered the room and approached Elsa. "Pleasure to meet you, my dear!"

North took her hand, shook it, and then placed a small kiss upon the back of it. Elsa smiled nervously, her eyes still fearfully glancing towards the yeti wrapped in a block of ice. She gave North a polite curtsy, "My name is Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

Although Elsa didn't see it, Jack noticed how North stiffened as the girl stated that. Jack wanted to know what North had been going to tell him about Arendelle before they had been interrupted, though it looked like he would have to wait until later. Still, the way North straightened up, his eyes dulled over, and his room lightening smile replaced with an empty one was rather strange. And far from comforting.

"Ah…" North drawled, releasing Elsa's hand. "I remember you."

Elsa blinked. "Pardon?"

"On your fourth Christmas, you asked me for a new sapphire blue pendant after you accidentally broke your first one. When you were five, you asked for twin dolls of you and your younger sister, Anna," North listed off, a full out grin back on his face. "Dolls which you later gave to her as a present when she was five."

Elsa just stared at him in utter astonishment, taking a step back, unsure of how to react. No one but her parents had ever known what she had asked for at Christmastime

"How do you know that?" Elsa whispered, uncomfortable with anyone knowing such intimate details about her.

"Because it is my job to. I am the bringer of wonder to children of the world. I...am _the_ Santa Claus. But I wonder dear queen, do you still believe in me?"

Elsa wasn't too sure what to believe anymore. Her grasp on reality had been continuously questioned and shaken in the last few hours, casting her beliefs and knowledge of how the world worked into a pit of doubt.

"I... I'm not sure what to say, sir. To be fully honest, I am still unsure whether or not this is a dream or hallucination or... or something else. Surely you can understand how difficult this all is?"

"I completely understand. Baby Tooth and Jack have glossed over your evening to me, though I believe there is still much to tell. In the meantime, some rest would do you good," North said, placing his hands on his hip in a zero tolerance stance. "I will have some of my workers take you to the guest room where you can freshen up and get some well-deserved sleep. I hope you will forgive me for saying this but you look exhausted, my dear."

Not only did she look it, but she certainly felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. Her entire body ached. All she wanted to do was curl up in her bed, bury herself within the depths of her blankets, go to sleep, and forget this crazy night. But right now, sleep was the furthest thing from her mind.

"Forgive me. I thank you for your humble offer of hospitality, but I must decline. You see, it is of vital importance that I get back home to Arendelle. My sister will be worried sick." Elsa said, twisting her hands. "Mr. Frost said that you may be able to help me?"

' _Mister Frost?'_ Jack turned his attention away from Phil at the mention of his name.

"You know what, Elsa? I think North is right, some rest will do you good. All this travelling has really done a toll on me too and North's reindeers are only able to fly at Christmastime," Jack lied with a yawn, stretching his arms nonchalantly. North frowned at the reindeer comment, looking at Jack with a questioning look. "I could use some sleep myself to be honest."

Elsa wanted to disagree. She had to get home immediately. Worrying over her sister and her kingdom was not something she wished to!

But now she found herself at an impasse. She had no way of getting to Arendelle, and certainly no way that offered the quickness that flying did. If she went by foot, it would take months. And even if she did have transportation, then she still had no clue as to where Arendelle was from here. These people were the only ones who could get her home and fast.

Besides, they had been kind to her thus far. Well, North had proved far more hospitable but Jack, admittedly, had helped her greatly since first meeting her... even if he had pulled some very questionable antics. Politeness and etiquette refused to allow her to repay their generosity by rudeness and demanding that they take her to Arendelle.

She had no right to do so.

So despite the pressuring desperation to get home, she conceded. They could take her back home when Jack was rested up and had gotten direction from...Santa Claus, or North, as he seemed to prefer being called.

"I know you're in a hurry to get home and all, but unless you want to experience a nose dive into another ocean when I fall asleep when we're halfway there then, I suggest resting up for the day. If that's okay with you?" Jack continued laying the bait before she could say anything. He already knew what her answer would be.

Elsa conceded with a soft nod. "Of course."

"Well since that is settled…" North clapped his hands and out from the stables several elves scurried out, bumping into and falling over each as they scrambled over to North, their bells creating a choir of jingles. Elsa stared wide-eyed at the creatures.

"Are those...?"

"Elves? Yeah." Jack grinned, watching in amusement as her eyes lit up in fascination and wonder.

"Now take Miss Elsa to the guest room upstairs. Can you do that, yes?" North asked the elves.

The elves nodded, their bells rattling and jingling in agreement. The four wobbled over to Elsa, tugging at the bottom of her dress and pulling her along to a door at the far end of the room. Elsa turned to Jack and North questioningly.

"On you go, dear. They'll take good care of you. If you need anything at all do not hesitant to ask." North called over to her. "We shall discuss everything later on when you are rested up!"

Jack waved, shouting over to her "See ya later, princess."

Elsa rolled her eyes at the title and went with elves. Once she was gone Jack turned to North.

"So what do we do about Phil?" Jack asked, indicated to the block if ice behind him with his head.

"Oh." North turned to his worker. Phil's pupils darted from Jack to North. "I forgot about him. Perhaps we should have asked her to unfreeze him while she was here."

"I'll go get the blow torch" Jack shrugged, casting a wicked grin at Phil whose pupils dilated in fear.

* * *

"Now why exactly did you lie to her about my reindeer?" North asked as he closed the door to his office.

"I guess I was just trying to protect her," Jack replied quietly. "Well, try to anyways. She has to find out sooner or later, so I guess I was just... delaying the inevitable. At the very least she deserves one more restful night?"

North crossed his arms, his sleeves pushing up to reveal the tattoos upon his arms. He tilted his head at Jack, examining the boy. "Protect her from what, Jack?"

Jack shrugged, an unreadable expression on his face, "The truth."

North remained silent as Jack paced the room a few times, gathering his thoughts and ran a hand agitatedly through his hair before speaking, "She... she's a spirit... and she hasn't realised it yet. If she goes to Arendelle what will happen? She'll be none the wiser about what's happened to her and when people continue to look through her like she's invisible then what?"

"Arendelle's her home," he continued, "Everyone there is either a friend, a family member, or someone she knows. I... I don't want her to have to experience the people she loves and cherishes not being able to see her. What's more is she wouldn't even know why it's happening."

North nodded in understanding. "I understand, Jack. However, what concerns me is whether you are certain she is a spirit?"

Jack looked at North puzzled. "She said people couldn't see, feel, or hear her, and to top it off she has ice magic. What else could she be?"

North unfolded his arms and began pacing the length of the room himself, stroking his chin in thought. "Mani has told me nothing of any new spirits. Whenever he chooses someone to become one he always, without fail, informs us, The Guardians. I see no reason for him to change this and not tell us of our newest arrival."

Jack shook his head. "So...what? You're saying she isn't a spirit?"

"I am not saying anything for sure. Alas, I do not know. I shall have to discuss it with Mani." North said, picking up a cookie from a tray on his desk. "What I suggest is until we find out exactly what she is, we make her feel as comfortable here as we can. We will not worry her until we have all the facts at hand, agreed?"

Jack nodded, blowing a rebellious stand of hair from his face. "So what's the deal about Arendelle then?"

North turned to reply but a yeti, Derrick, raced through the door, arms flailing wildly in the air. He grunted out a series of gibberish grumbles and mumbles.

"What do you mean Bunny's cake was eaten?" North snapped, marching up to the yeti. "That took an entire week to prepare! We have only but a few days until-"

The yeti cut him off with another series of rushed grumbles.

"The elves ate it? I told you not to leave them with anything unguarded!" North face palmed, dragging his hand down his face, mumbling as he did so. "кто-то спасти меня сейчас."

"Hold up! What about Arendelle?" Jack drawled out the last word, realising North was too preoccupied with scolding Derrick for his lack of surveillance over the troublesome elves.

"Never mind then. Find out later shall I?" Jack scoffed sarcastically.

Jack threw his free hand in the air in gesture of frustration as he watched North chase after the annoyed yeti. As far he was aware, the cake in question was for Bunny's birthday party in a few days. In honour of the Easter Guardian reaching another hundred, North and the others had opted on a private ball to celebrate.

A ball that Jack was being dragged to.

He was all for celebrating the kangaroos' big day and all, but balls meant dancing, and that was something he refused to participate in. He was no fan of dancing, singing, or anything of that sort. But of course he had little option. North and Tooth would hunt him down to the ends of the Earth and make him attend. They would drag him kicking and screaming to the dance floor if they had to.

Seeing as he had little choice he favoured the easy option. Make an appearance and pray that that was enough to appease both Tooth and North. Maybe they would take mercy on him and let him off the hook in regards to the dancing.

A resounding _'coo-coo coo-coo'_ noise rung throughout the room. Jack glanced up to see a small yellow canary bird popping out of the old grandfather clock. Six o'clock. Unsure what else to do until North had a chat with The Man in The Moon, Jack opted for a quick flight before he went to check on Elsa to see how she had settled in.

* * *

Elsa watched the snow fall from her place at the heavily cushioned window seat, a small knitted blanket spread out across her lap. In her hand was a steaming cup of hot chocolate that the elves had been ever so kind as to give her.

They were such strange little creatures. A tad clumsy, but certainly well hearted. Elsa smiled fondly at the thought of them.

She supposed the elves weren't the only strange things around here though. Everything she had experienced since she had fallen through that black hole was strange and unusual. Everything she had never thought possible was happening. Creatures of legends that she had stopped believing in were now proving their existence before her very eyes.

She didn't know how to take this all in. Granted one could argue that she should take it with grace and ease, considering her own unusual brand of magic and knowing of the existence of trolls.

But that wasn't the case. To Elsa, her powers and the trolls were something she had grown up with. She had never had reason to question their existence. They were just always there. Everything else however, such as Santa Claus, yetis, elves and flying boys were not something she was accustomed to. Never had she had any proof to suggest that those things were real, in fact, all the evidence pointed to them being nothing more than fictional fabrications.

And yet here they were. As real as she was.

It was a startling, terrifying knowledge to behold, for with that knowledge came questions. Questions such as if Santa Claus and elves could be real...what else out there from all those wondrous tales her mother had told her could be true as well?

Dragons that sailed across the sky, breathing fire? Creatures of overwhelming sizes, like the lindworm or Leviathan, lurking within the depths of the oceans, silently waiting to pray on unsuspecting ships at sea? Or what of Fossegrimen or its cousin the Nøkken? Or witches and wizards? The list of possibilities were endless!

Some of the creatures within her countries folklore were fearsome monsters to behold. And the thought that they could be real... was unsettling.

Shaking her head, Elsa took a sip of her hot chocolate, letting out a content sigh as the sweet taste filled her mouth. It tasted perfect.

As she stared out into the distance her thoughts drifted off to what Sir North had said. How could he have known those things about her? What she had asked for so many years ago when she had been a child. Only her parents knew those things... but then again, her rational mind urged, several servants knew as well. It was possible that he found out through them. But what purpose would that serve though? Why go through all the trouble just to convince her that he was indeed Santa Claus?

_'Maybe... he really is Santa Claus?'_ Elsa humoured the thought, nibbling on her lower lip.

After all that had happened today, surely she could bring herself to believe that he was who he claimed to be?

A wisp of a memory echoed through her mind. There was a way she could prove what he said was true. If he claimed that as Santa Claus he knew all her desires for Christmas then surely he would know the one wish she had most desperately yearned for... the one wish she kept secret to herself, locked away close to her heart. Never aloud had she told anyone this most cherished wish and if he could tell her what it was... then she would believe in him, without a shadow of a doubt.

_'Next time I see him... I'll ask if he knows.'_ Elsa decided, sipping her drink.

It was her most secret of wishes, even Anna didn't know of it.

Thinking of her sister caused Elsa's mind to flash back to the strange vortex. She could have sworn she had heard and seen Anna when she had plummeted thought the vortex, meaning Anna had seen what had happened and knew she was missing.

Her sister had to be frantic with worry. And who could blame her? Imagine watching the last of her family suddenly vanish through some strange anomaly. No explanations as to how or why.

The thought of Anna panicking and being left to rule over the kingdom by herself churned Elsa's stomach. It was no easy feat ruling a kingdom and Elsa couldn't help the awful feeling that Anna may not be able to handle it all for long.

This was not to say that Elsa doubted her sister's capabilities. Elsa had full confidence that Anna could do it. Anna was so much stronger than she realised and had the potential buried within her to be a great ruler.

Even someone with natural talents, though, she needed direction and teaching in order to reach their true brilliance and potential. And that was all Anna needed, guidance. Just a little direction was all it would take to unearth the beautiful queen who could rule over Arendelle and help make it an even more prosperous and magnificent kingdom than it was now.

But this guidance had been withheld from Anna.

Very little effort had gone into preparing Anna for the throne. It had always been expected that Elsa would take it and therefore Anna was not required to learn how to rule as in depth as Elsa had been. And now Elsa was beginning to see that that had been a mistake.

Anna knew the basics of course, and after Elsa's coronation Elsa had insisted that Anna attend more lessons on how to rule. However, Elsa knew her sister to well, and knew how easily distracted she could be. The girl was infamous for having her head in the clouds.

As much as she hated herself for it, Elsa's confidence in Anna's capability dwindled a little more at the thought. Anna could keep everything in check yes, she knew that, but what she didn't know... was for how long.

_'It's fine. Everything will be fine until I get back.'_ Elsa reasoned quietly, sipping more from her hot beverage.

Anna could keep everything in order until Elsa got back... so long as Jack Frost kept his word and helped her get back to Arendelle.

There was a timid knock door, snatching Elsa from her musings. With a sigh Elsa gathered her dress and headed for the door.

"Hello. Can I help-" Elsa was greeted by an empty hallway.

Frowning, Elsa went to close the door, writing off the knocking as her imagination playing tricks on her. It was only when someone cleared their throat did she look down towards the noise. It was one of North's elves.

"Oh, hello there." Elsa smiled softly.

The little elf held out a silver tray filled with freshly baked steaming hot cookies. There was also a refreshing glass of milk to go along with it. Elsa's smile widened and she knelt down, carefully relieving the elf of his tray.

"Are these for me?" Elsa asked politely.

The little elf finally looked up from the shiny ball attached to its shoe to look at the young woman before him. Its eyes widened ten times the size, its jaw hitting the floor; speechless, the little elf nodded, completely enraptured by Elsa's beauty.

"Why thank you, kind Sir," Elsa smiled softly, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss atop its head.

The little elf's heart sped up, thudding uncontrollably against its ribcage. A vibrant blush stained its cheeks and a shy smile took over its face. It twisted its bell coyly around one finger, its left foot idly drawing little circles on the ground. It was official. The little elf was head over heels, in love at first sight, with Elsa.

"What's your name?"

The little elf came out of his stupor long enough to mull over her words, before throwing its head forward, jingling its bell. Elsa frowned. "You do have a name, yes?"

It grabbed hold of its hat and jingled its bell, tying to convey to the girl its name was Jingle. Elsa didn't quite catch on.

"Hmmm, I think I'll call you Bashful if that's alright with you?"

The elf pondered over it for a few seconds before giving a shrug. If the winter angel wanted to call him that, who was he to argue?

"Well Bashful, it was a pleasure meeting you. And thank you most humbly for the refreshments." Elsa bowed her head, giving Bashful a small wave before closing the door.

After having a few of the cookies she decided to give her head a break and try and get some rest. Heaven knows she needed it after this wild and adventurous day.

* * *

Staff dangling at his side, one hand in his pocket, Jack made his way down another corridor where more of the guest rooms where. He wasn't quite sure which room Elsa had been given and for the last half an hour he had been wandering through the endless corridors, knocking on doors and receiving no answer.

Then again it was fully possible that he had already come across her room and she had just elected to ignore him. Despite civility between them he could tell he wasn't in her good graces yet. He'd have to work hard if he wanted that privilege.

And that was something he intended to do.

Jack was ready to give up his search and go find North to see if he knew where the Elves had hidden Elsa away when he turned the corner and noticed something peculiar.

Standing outside one of the doors, a small white daisy in hand, was one of North's elves. Surrounding its tiny feet were a cluster of white petals that had been plucked from the flower. The little creature sighed lovingly as it smelt the daisy, tweaking off another petal and jumping up and down excitedly.

Jack narrowed his eyes. Staff thrown over his shoulder, he carefully crept along the hallway, watching the elf curiously. The next petal it pulled off the elf stopped its excited jumps, instead opting for a glum, dull, pitying look before letting out a sorrowful wail.

Jack blinked. Was that elf...?

The elf threw another petal in the air, grinning madly and twirling around on the spot, his feet hoping from place to place in uncontrollable excitement.

Jack smirked. He was. He was picking flower petals to see if the object of his affections returned the feelings. A distant memory, flicking by as quickly as the beat of a hummingbird's wings, fluttered in his mind briefly. His little sister had often played games like that, hadn't she? The thought was gone as quickly as it came and Jack brushed it off, instead continuing his silence approach towards the elf.

_'Now I wonder who he's smitten with,'_ Jack wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Hey there, little man," Jack called out, waving with one hand.

The elf's ears perked up, and it turned its focus away from the withering flower in its hand to the Guardian. It looked at him questioning, looking around for someone else before pointing to himself with the flower.

"Yeah, you. Is that the guest room where Elsa is?" Jack asked.

The elf hesitated for a second, narrowing its eyes in suspicion before nodding.

"Awesome. Now if you don't mind could you move over?" he asked, moving to stand in front of the elf. "I need to see Elsa."

The elf just stared up at him, its nose twitching in annoyance. It swung its head, ringing its golden bell heatedly. Jack rose an eyebrow at the gesture. A light bulb clicked above his head as he realised what the elf meant.

"Ah," he drawled. "You wanna know why I want to see Elsa, huh?"

The elf nodded, placing its hands firmly on its hips.

Jack chuckled to himself, moving forward. "That's for me to know and Elsa to find out. And as you can see you're clearly not a part of this equations. So if you don't mind. Move."

The elf scowled, pointing with two fingers to each of its eyes before turning the fingers towards Jacks eyes, the gesture warning Jack that the elf was keeping an eye on him. Head held high the elf turned to leave.

Jack stood up, a smirk twitching on his lips as he reached for the handle.

Like a flash lightning the little elf swirled around, jumping up in the air and kicking Jack right in the shin before scurrying off as fast he could down the corridor. Jack let out a yell of surprise, his hand instantly going to his throbbing knee as he hopped on the spot in pain, hissing under his breath. He hopped towards the door, leaning against it.

_'Curse that little-wahh!'_

Jack's venomous curse upon the elf came to an abrupt halt when the door he was leaning on swung open as Elsa opened it to see what all the ruckus was about.

"What in Arendelle's name is going on out-?" Elsa finished her sentence with a startled scream as someone collided into her, sending the pair flailing to the floor with a loud _thwack!_

Elsa felt the air rush out of her as her back crashed into the floor and a surprisingly heavy person fell onto her, only worsening the fall. Both individuals let out a groan. Blinking, Elsa looked up to see just who's fall she had ever so conveniently cushioned. She could hardly see anything through all the snowy, surprisingly fluffy, white hair in her face, tickling the bottom of her face.

_'Wait a second... white hair?'_

"Jack?" Elsa said, a twinge of her anger glistening through her voice.

"Ow. Of course you would choose the very moment I leaned on the door to open it wouldn't-" Jack's words stalled when he realised his rather... compromising position.

Elsa was pinned under the full length of his body; his legs had somehow become entangled around hers. His head had landed at her neck, his nose squished uncomfortably were her shoulders met her neck. He couldn't help but notice the sweet fragrance of lavender on her.

Jack didn't move immediately, too stunned to do anything. It was then he heard Elsa's breath hitch and could feel her heart thudding madly against his chest as she too realised their positions.

Jack gulped. Great. This would end well...

"Oh, dear winter! Get off of me!" Elsa cried, her cheeks turning scarlet as she pushed her hands against Jack's chest.

Jack scoffed under his breath. "If you give me a second I'll happily oblige, princess!"

Although he couldn't see her face he imagined it would be contorted in anger. "Queen. Not. Princess!"

Jack, rather flustered himself, pushed himself up a bit with his elbows, blowing several strands of hair from his face. He peered down at the flustered queen underneath him, her hands on his chest, trying to push him off of her.

"Why please forgive me, your Majesty!" Jack said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "It's not like I meant for this to happen."

"Please will you just move!" Elsa grunted. "You aren't exactly a bag of weightless feathers!"

Jack muttered something inaudible under his breath and was about to move off the girl when an ungodly, high pitched, ear piercing war cry came roaring from behind him. Jack glanced over his shoulder just in time to see a small mass of red and green descending from above like some fearsome beast from another world, hands out stretched, ready to sink into the Guardian.

Jack blinked. Was that the love struck elf?

_'Uh-oh.'_

Too late. The little elf crashed into Jack, knocking him off of Elsa. Instantly the furious little elf was clutching onto Jack's head and attacking, pulling at his hair and kicking its legs into him. Jack let out a cry, desperately trying to unlatch the thing from his head.

Elsa just stared up in utter confusion, bewildered as to what was going on.

"Get this thing off of me! Ow! Oh, come on!" Jack cried, clumsily raising to his feet and crashing into furniture as he stumbled backwards around the room, trying to pull off the elf. "Elsa! Do something for the love of-Owe! What the heck is wrong with this thing!?"

Jack's angry pleas snapped Elsa out of her stupor. Gathering up her dress, she bolted to her feet, her hands instinctively rising to hurtle ice at the creature. As quick as her hand was up, however, she lowered it, refusing to resort to such means. She spun round on the spot, looking for some inkling of inspiration of how to help.

"Elsa!" Jack cried out as he banged into the wardrobe.

Elsa let out a helpless gasp. What did he want her to do? She was trying to think of something! The least he could do was give her a few seconds to think!

Rushing over to the other side of the room, she made her way over to where Jack had just slammed into the desk, toppling it over and sending all the contents upon it scattering to the floor. Awkwardly, Elsa tried to make a go for the elf, but each time Jack staggered out the way, unable to see that she was actually in front of him due to the elf blocking his vision.

"Stay still!" Elsa instructed, trying to grab the elf again.

"Stay still? Easy for you to say!" Jack shouted, outraged. He clutched onto the elf by its shoulders, pulling it away from his face a few inches. The elf still clung on like some desperate leech trying to suck the life out of him.

"How about you just... get... it... off... of...me!" Jack hissed out with every time he tried to thrust the elf away.

Elsa scowled, diving forward and grabbing the elf by its waist and pulled with all her might.

"Bashful, please let go of him!"

"Bashful?" Jack snapped. "That's its name?"

Elsa pulled harder, one of the elf's hands finally losing its grasp due to the combination of Jack pushing and Elsa pulling at it.

"I don't... know" Elsa grunted, pulling harder. "That's just... what I call him. He isn't much... of a conversationalist!"

The elf lost its grip on Jack's hair and quickly dived for his ear, sinking its nails in viciously, earning him a howl of pain from Jack.

"Oh that does it!" Jack growled. With all his remaining strength, and with Elsa's help, both ice wielders managed to pry the elf from Jack's head. Elsa's hands snaked fully round Bashful's waist, securely holding him against her. Still the elf kept snarling and swinging its legs and arms in a futile attempt to reach Jack.

"What did you do to Bashful to make to make him hate you so much that he'd try to kill you?" Elsa asked, her voice strained as she struggled to keep the elf captive.

"I didn't do anything, princess! If you hadn't opened the door-"

"You're blaming me!?" Elsa cut in, appalled.

"Yes, I am blaming you for summoning your little minion to attack me! It only came in after you cried out!" Jack snapped, combing his hand from his hair to tame the wild tussles and stands. "If you had just kept calm and let me get up then that thing wouldn't be trying to kill me!"

"What? Am I not allowed to open my door now? I heard all the commotion so I went to investigate and then you flattened me! If anyone is to blame it's-"

"You know I genuinely don't want to hear it princess. How about you learn to control that bodyguard of yours from now on!?"

"If it wasn't for me you'd still have him latched onto you!"

"If it wasn't for you it wouldn't have attacked me in the first place!"

Elsa's eyes narrowed. He was really going to blame her? Even after she had helped him? Fine then, if that was the case. "Oops," she said in monotone, releasing Bashful.

_'Oh snap,'_ Jack inwardly groaned. Quick as a flash, Jack tossed himself across the room, rolling across the floor and landing right beside his staff. As the elf jumped into the air he smirked, and using his staff, froze the elf inside a block of ice.

Smugly, Jack rose to his feet, dusting off his trousers. "Well... now that that's taken care of-"

A blast of snow collapsed on top of Jack, burying him head to toe.

"How dare you!" Jack heard Elsa snap. Popping his head out the snow, he saw her kneeling down beside the elf-sicle. With a wave of her hand the ice entrapping the elf began to melt, freeing the stunned elf from its icy prison.

"Are you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly.

The elf shook his head, blinking rapidly as it came to his senses. It looked up to Elsa, giving her a miserable sob. Elsa felt the cry tug at her heart strings and she tenderly picked the little fella up, holding him close to her chest, offering him kind words and apologies for his predicament.

Jack's jaw dropped. She... she was siding with the elf! It was the blasted elf that had attacked _him_! Why was the elf the one getting sympathy?

"Oh dear, you're as cold as ice. Come on, let's go see if we can get you something to warm you up. Okay?" Elsa smiled.

Bashful's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He nodded vigorously, his bell chiming cheerfully. Elsa smiled fondly at the creature before going to leave the room, carrying the elf with her. Bashful stuck his tongue out at Jack, a pleased, content, smug smile on his annoying little face. Jack glowered at it with pure contempt.

Just as they passed, Elsa briefly paused beside him. "I would like to speak to you. Can you meet me in an hour outside by the gazebo I saw when you brought me here?"

She didn't wait for an answer, leaving without another word.

Jack dropped his head into the snow, letting out a frustrated moan. Well this encounter hadn't quite gone to plan. Maybe, just maybe, this next one would. Though with the trend of their interactions thus far he wasn't going to hold his breath.

One thing was crystal clear though... he _really_ hated elves.

* * *

An hour later Elsa found Jack outside of North's work shop, lounging atop the snow covered gazebo, one hand dropped to the side, idly holding his staff. The moonlight bathed down on him, giving him an almost unearthly glow. Elsa tilted her head as she approached him. He looked rather tranquil from where she stood. The playful spirit was seemingly in slumber... for now.

She didn't stare at him to long, instead casting her eyes downwards, for she knew that he knew of her presence. Her feet were making soft crunching sounds as she walked in the snow, alerting him of her approach.

"So," Elsa called out to him once she reached the base of the tree, "is freezing harmless elves another one of your _talents_?"

"What can I say?" Jack shrugged, eyes never leaving the twilight sky, "I'm a man of many talents."

"Do you always throw around your powers so carelessly?" Elsa asked, her tone disapproving.

"You're one to talk," Jack retorted, casting a glance over to her. "You froze Phil earlier on and yet you're pulling me up for freezing an elf?"

Elsa took that as a yes to her question. From what the little elf had managed to communicate to her, Jack was quite infamous for throwing his powers around without a care in the world.

"That was an accident," Elsa corrected him.

She had been frightened. Never before had she came across such a creature. When fear filled her heart she did what she always did, she reacted without thought. It was instinctive.

Elsa shook her head, looking up at him. "You wield your power like a careless child with a toy sword," Elsa scolded, no trace of mockery in her voice. She was serious. "You could have hurt him or worse."

Jack sighed, not in the mood for scolding. "The little rodent attacked me and here you are complaining that I was in the wrong?"

"You're older are you not? Try being the mature one and not retaliating. He explained everything to me."

Admittedly, it had taken her a while to decipher what he had to say, but she was sure she had got the gist of it.

"From what I gather he thought you were trying to hurt me and was protecting me," Elsa explained. Though even she admitted that the elf, although well-intentioned, had been a tad... extreme to say the least.

"I can't believe you're taking his side," Jack muttered, tsking under his breath. His eyes left the moon and glanced over to study Elsa. It was then Elsa caught a glimpse of several vicious red scratches and cuts on his face lightened by the moons rays, stingy reminders of earlier on.

"I'm not saying what he did was right. What I am saying is that you shouldn't have retaliated how you did. Your powers... they aren't a toy. They can be dangerous." Elsa tried to explain calmly, though her voice was strained with a painful anger.

This boy... he held powers just like she and yet unlike her he used them with absolutely no reserve from what she had heard from the elf, as well as some of the yetis who had assisted in helping her with Bashful. He held no fear. Like they were a plaything. Something to amuse himself by. But that's not what they were. The powers that they held, although as Pabbie had once told her a thing of beauty, they could be dangerous, deadly even.

Seldom did Elsa let her powers completely free as he did. Granted, on occasions she would indulge in a little child's play with them, but never too often for fear of being reckless.

"Why didn't you... why didn't you tell me about your powers earlier?" Elsa asked quietly, her fingers entwining with one another.

Jack sat up, gripping onto the edge of the gazebo he was sitting on and allowing himself to fall backwards so he was hanging over the edge by the back of his knees. He looked at Elsa upside down and shrugged. "To be honest the conversation never really presented an opportunity to tell you."

Elsa nodded, accepting the reasoning. "You shouldn't be so careless with them. People get hurt when you aren't mindful of how dangerous they can be."

Jack's studied Elsa, watching as her eyes glanced away to the side as she recalled a memory. He saw how her teeth nibbled at her lower lip and a sorrowful twinge of guilt came alight in her eyes. He wondered if experience was what had taught her that her powers were dangerous and something to be feared. Not wanting to pry, he didn't ask.

He flipped down, rolling in the air before landing on his feet. The motion stirred Elsa from her reminiscing and she averted her eyes back to his.

"They're only as dangerous as you let them be," Jack said, leaning back against the wall and putting his free hand into the pocket of his hoodie. "So... Bashful was it? How is he? Still plotting my imminent demise?"

"Bashful is fine," Elsa began carefully, glowering at Jack as she added, "No thanks to you."

Jack shook his head, smiling. "So, what did you ask me out here for?"

"You said early that you had some questions for me and I have some for you."

"Alright then, question game it is."

Elsa held up her hand, stopping the Guardian saying anything else. "But first, we're tidying up your injuries."

Jack blinked. "Injuries?"

"The cuts and scratches that Bashful was ever so kindest to leave you with," Elsa said. "Do you have a medical room or anywhere with medical supplies?"

"It's just a few scratches, I'll be fine," Jack tried to explain with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I've had worse, trust me. This, this is nothing. They'll heal."

Elsa rolled her eyes, stepping forward and grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back towards the factory. "Stop complaining and come on."

Despite himself, Jack smiled.

* * *

"You do realise this is pointless? They'll be healed up eventually," Jack told Elsa for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

The Guardian was currently sitting atop the counter inside of North's kitchen, his legs hanging off the edge, feet touching the floor. Beside him leaning on the counter was his staff, a comfortable distance close by just in case a certain elf decided to inflict some more wounds in the name of love upon him.

"Stay still," Elsa murmured quietly. Delicately, she placed a cotton bud onto one of the more nasty looking scratches, having to go on her tippy toes to reach. Jack visibly winced, causing Elsa to hesitate before continuing. Gently, she started cleaning the wound.

"You know you don't have to do this, right?" Jack said, digging his nails into the counter as the cotton bud was dug in a little deeper. "Ow!"

"I'm sorry!" Elsa fretted apologetically.

She binned the cotton bud she had been working with, picking up a fresh one and placed it in the disinfectant water. "Bashful really did a number on you, huh?"

"Yeah... he's certainly, uh... pretty protective," Jack chuckled.

Elsa stood on her tippy toes again, leaning over him to better scrutinise the cuts on his face. Jack suddenly felt rather awkward. Her face was directly in front of his, taking up his entire vision. From this close he could make out barely visible scatter of freckles across her cheeks. Unsure as to where to look, Jack tried averting his eyes to the left, suddenly afraid of making eye contact with Elsa at this close a distance.

His eyes moved over to the window and it was then he took notice of something that put a smirk on his lips. Peering in, a glower on its features, was the horrid little elf Bashful from earlier. What Jack couldn't see was the five other elf's outside all piled up onto each other's shoulders in order for Bashful to peek into the kitchen window.

"Do you have any bandages?"

"We have plasters," Jack offered, startled out of his observations. He pulled away, now able to breathe more easily. He leaned back across the counter, picking up a small green box with a white cross on it. Opening it up, he took out some plasters. "These any good?"

Elsa frowned, taking them from him. "And how are you supposed to bandage a wound sufficiently with these?"

Now it was Jack's turn to frown. He watched as she examined the sealed plaster. It almost led him to believe she had never seen one before. "They'll do the job fine. Just umm... open it and stick it on."

Elsa pealed the plaster open, her eyes brightening like a child who had just discovered something. Nimbly, she placed the plaster over the cut across Jack's cheek, smiling when it stayed in place rather than falling off as she had assumed it would. She picked up another one, smiling in fascination. "These are quite impressive for something so simple."

Jack let out a small laugh under his breath. "You do know it's silly doing all this though. The cuts will heal up within a few hours."

"You keep saying that but no matter how small cuts and scratches this deep aren't going to heal up overnight. If you're not careful they could get infected and then what will you do?" Elsa chided as she started cleaning another one of his cuts.

"I don't get infections."

"Everyone is vulnerable to infections," Elsa sighed, scrapping off some hardened blood from his face.

"I'm not like other people."

Something dawned on Elsa then. Still cleaning the cut she asked "Earlier on when I... when I thought I had... killed you... I checked for a pulse but you didn't have one. Why was that? And then when I said that you were alive you said... not quite... what did you mean by that?"

"Well…I'm not really alive, strictly speaking," Jack said slowly, watching Elsa's face closely to gauge her reaction.

Whatever Elsa was feeling she kept it well hidden behind a masquerade of calm, all her focus being on the cleansing the scratches. She nodded her head. "What are you then?"

"I'm a spirit," Jack confessed, not beating around the bush.

"Which means you're..." Elsa trailed off, not wanting to finish that statement.

"Dead? Yeah. I died a very long time ago. Three hundred years give or take," Jack shrugged, not feeling overly comfortable with getting into such a deep conversation. It wasn't exactly the most lively of topics they could be talking about. Already he could feel the grim atmosphere settling in.

Elsa was quiet for a long time after that. Jack grew nervous as he waited patiently for her to respond. "So," she said, breaking the silence, "what's it like being a spirit?"

"Has its ups and downs," Jack shrugged. "Ow, ow, ow! Though I still feel pain so try and not apply that thing too hard."

Elsa muttered an apology, sticking another plaster over the cut. "There's starting to be more plasters than you," Elsa laughed lightly.

"Oh well, maybe it'll hide my good looks enough that all the girls will stop chasing after me," Jack joked, giving Elsa a quick wink.

A light bang on the window pane caused him to cast a quick glance towards it. A furious Bashful was on the window sill, fighting angrily to get towards Jack. Thankfully two other elves had made their way onto the window sill and where holding him back. Elsa didn't seem to notice all the commotion.

"Hmmm you think so? To be honest I think the plasters hiding your face are an improvement," Elsa teased with a wicked a smile.

Jack scoffed in mock offence, raising a hand to his heart. "You wound me, fair lady."

Elsa smiled, finishing off cleaning the last of his scratches. She busied herself with putting away all the utensils she had used. Once she was finished, she dusted off her hands then took the seat next to Jack.

"I would like to apologise for when we first meet. I was rather drastic and made accusations of you without any evidence to suggest my hunches to be correct," Elsa apologised, bowing her head.

"Don't worry. I completely understand. I can only imagine how difficult taking all this in must be," Jack said delicately, pulling his feet up onto the counter and crossing them. He rested his chin in hands, observing the queen before him. "So... what was it that exactly happened that took you away from Arendelle? Do you remember?"

Through half veiled eyes Elsa retold Jack the events that occurred, of how she had been finishing off her work when suddenly the ground beneath her feet suddenly gave way to a black vortex and how the last thing she heard or saw was her younger sister reaching out to her.

"Anna's your sister then?" Jack asked, though it was more of a statement. Elsa nodded. "I was wondering who that was. When I first found you, you mumbled her name."

"She was the last thing I saw before blanking out. Next thing I know I'm flying through the skies in some stranger's arms. It's been an... an interesting night to say the least," Elsa laughed the last part emptily.

"What's she like? I take it's she as _ice_ as you," Jack joked, stressing out the word ice in hopes she would pick up the pun.

Elsa did and she wasn't impressed by it slapped him playfully on the shoulder, Jack recoiling with a laugh. "You'd get along perfectly well with her. She's forever making puns when the opportunity presents itself."

They both laughed and continued talking. Elsa told Jack all about her sister and about the Kingdom of Arendelle. She didn't go into too much detail, glossing over most of it, but she said enough to keep up a light and surprisingly delightful conversation.

It was only when some of yeti's came into the kitchen to begin dinner that they realised the time **.** Jack escorted Elsa back to her room, leaving the queen for some much needed sleep until dinner was ready.

"Would you like me to come get you when dinners ready?" Jack offered, just before Elsa closed her door.

"I would like that," Elsa smiled, closing her door.

Jack stared at the door for a few seconds, a faint smile twitching at the corner of his lips before he left, unaware of a certain little elf stalking along the rafters on the ceiling above him, waiting for him to let his guard down.

* * *

Pabbie alone watched solemnly as Kristoff rode off on Sven into the distance, the mournful princess ridding beside him on her mare. All the other trolls had left for their homes, retiring for the night. For the troll king, however, his night was far from over.

He hadn't been quite honest with the princess, withholding information from her. But there was a reason for it... a reason he was about to address. He just prayed he still had the courage and strength left in him to do so.

"I know you are there spirit!" Pabbie called out into the surrounding darkness. "I believe I have already told you that your presence is not, and never will be, welcome here!"

A dark disembodied laughter echoed through the air, sending a chill down the troll's spine. Pabbie closed his eyes, raising his head. He would not show fear... not to this accursed spirit... not again.

"Why look at you," a silvery, bodiless voice said, "all grown up. No longer the mere gutless, pathetic, weak little pebble you once were. How long has it been, Pabbie?"

"Not long enough," Pabbie stated, opening his eyes to find the owners voice looming over him.

Pitch Black grinned darkly, his eyes like an eclipse alighting brightly. He knelt down on one knee, leaning down so he was face to face with the troll. Darkness surrounded them, the only breath of light coming from the moons dulling rays. Pabbie eyed the darkness all around warily. Within he could make out faint movements, as though there were creatures lurking within the shadows.

"Aw, and here I thought we were friends. We use to be so close," Pitch smiled sarcastically.

"What is your purpose for being here, spirit? Whatever it is you are after I can assure you that you will not find it here," Pabbie said, wishing to have their meeting over with.

The presence of the dark entity was bringing back old memories that he had hidden away. Memories he didn't want to relive again. He had dealt with this spirit before, long ago when he had been but a child. He remembered the nightmares inflicted upon him. He remembered how Pitch had used all his fears and worries against him, hurtling the young troll into despair and agony.

It was not something he wished to go through again.

"All I want is one thing," Pitch said, holding up a single digit. "Give it to me and I'll leave you and your people alone. This will be the last time you have to see me. Sound like a fair deal?"

Pabbie narrowed his eyes. "And what is it that you want from me, spirit?"

"Oh come now, must you call me that?" Pith tasked, rising to his feet. He took a few steps away from the troll, his hands clasped behind his back. "I think we're familiar enough with each other that you can call me by my name. We are old friends after all. Or are you still afraid?"

Pabbie had no desire to speak the name that had plagued his childhood. It was like bitter poison on his tongue.

"Tell me what it is you are after. I have no time for games."

Pitch turned from the troll, shaking his head. "I see friendship is still such a fickle thing."

A bright flare of anger burned inside of Pabbie. He wanted to tell the spirit that friendship did not consist of torturing their companions. He wanted to tell the spirit that it was a thing of beauty. It was built of trust. It was a promise to look out for those you called friend, to put their needs before your own.

It was something that Pitch would never own or could ever hope to comprehend.

"What I want," Pitch continued, slowly pacing in front of the troll, "is to know where exactly the Snow Queen is. Or should I say _when_ she is? I know you know and for whatever reason have neglected to inform the princess. I suppose it would do her no good in knowing. Not like she could use the knowledge to save her sister."

Pabbie stilled. Why did Pitch want to know where Queen Elsa was? The reasons could only be sinister. Nothing good would come of telling Pitch the truth.

"I know not where she is. I am afraid my magic cannot tell me that much," Pabbie lied.

He hadn't told the princess what timeline her sister had been sent to as he had known the spirit was there. He had sensed him immediately, picking up on the dark aurora that screamed of terror and fear.

"Liar." Pitch snarled lowly.

Pabbie took a cautious step back, lifting his hands in front of him, ready to conjure forth his magic. He was the ruler and protector of the trolls... he would not go down without a fight should the spirit attack. He may be old but that didn't mean he was weak.

"I demand that you leave! You have long out stayed your welcome!" Pabbie demanded, raising his voice.

Pitch smirked, lowering his head, casting a dark shadow over his face.

"Wrong decision."

Pitch snapped his fingers and the shadows all around darted forward, penetrating the moonlight in the form of long, menacing tendrils of darkness. Pabbie raised his hands to ward off the shadows with his magic, but from behind him a dark tendril lashed forward, curling itself around his wrist and preventing him from doing so.

Within seconds, more tendrils leaped up from the darkness, coiling around the troll until his entire body was wrapped up tightly, making it difficult to breath. Pabbie struggled again his bonds, curling under his breath.

Pitch made his way with a flawless elegance over to the troll and leaned forward. "Now... tell me where she is and I'll spare your pathetic little village. Or would you rather that all your fellow trolls experience the same unpleasantries you did, once upon a dream?'

Pabbie's eyes widened, a look of horror etched onto his face. He shook his head, a single tear tripling down his face. He hung his head in defeat.

"No," was the simply reply.

"Good. So tell me... where is Queen Elsa of Arendelle?"


End file.
